Some Kind of Miracle
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Shannon died that day but Kelly didn't. She's started a family but she used to be a "super spy- assassin" full description inside... read and review! happy reading NCIS RULES! As I go on I will expand on the other characters and their story arcs. Please Review, desperate for constructive criticism!
1. Dumbfounded

Dumbfounded... yeah thats the word Dumbfounded...

_Shannon died that day but Kelly didn't. She was however captured by members of the Drug Cartel and later rescued at the age of 14 by an orginization, so secret that it didnt even have a name. She was trained in every form of hand to hand combat and was a weapons expert. She was the gal you called when you needed a vile scum bag taken out be it a war lord or gang member, they were never heard from again when she was done with them. She left the organization at 19 and fell in love with and married a Marine by the name of Jason Mikolvic Rusakova. They have a for year old son Jethro Dimitri Mikolovic Rusakova. One day she is called back to her organization to help NCIS take down a human sex trafficking ring that has ties to military/government personel. Little does Kelly know that she will be running into her father very soon, a man she thought was dead for over twenty years..._

_"mommy mommy dont go what if daddy has to go back to the war..."_

_"I wont honey at least not until my leg heals"_

_"But they could still need you to go back..."_

_"Jetty , I have to go take care of a sick aunty of mine, I will call when I can I promise..." She really hated lying to her son. She kissed her son on the head and he stompped his way onto their porch._

_"Baby you'd better come back soon, I'm going to get real lonely." Jason wrapped his arms around his waste, "By the way, I love it when you get all super spy on me." _

_"Oh really what gave me away..." In fact he was the only person she trusted enough to tell. "Come closer..." She pulled him in for one last smootch._

_"EWWWWW mommy!" They both smiled._

* * *

_(NCIS HEADQUARTERS)_

_"Agent Gibbs, In my office!" shouted Director Vance_

* * *

"I'm assuming this is about human sex trafficking ring?" Said Gibbs

"Ahh Gibbs, this is Agent Maxwell Martin of the... what division did you say you were from?"

"It's a highly classified division compiled by CIA and FBI operatives... that's all I'm aloud to say... It's nice to meet you agent Gibbs it will be a pleasure working with someone of your stature." Angent Maxwell reached out to shake Gibbs hand.

"Likewise, so what exactly does this happen to do with NCIS..."

"We have have reason to believe that military/government personel are backing this ring and profiting from it... it's really hard to know who to trust nowadays and your team and an old member of mine, I feel are the best qualified to stop this madness."

"Ok, I want details on this member of your team, is he reliable..."

"Yes sir, she is, she is fully trained in martial arts and she is quite the weapons expert, she might even give you a run for your money on the firing range..."

"How old is she?" he did not like the idea of sending a woman into this type of dangerous situation.

" 29 sir..."

"I'm sorry 29 and she's already retired..."

"She's coming in as a favor to me, I am responsible for training her..." He hands Gibbs the file on her.

"wait a minute it says here she joined when she was 14?"

"Well you see she was rescued from Mexican drug cartel and then a close friend of mine adopted her, we could find no record of her in the system, and he saw her potential, we trained her and she is very good at what she does.. she's who we call when we don't want someone get away with their crimes, she takes care of them for us..."

"So she's an assassin, My agent David has similar crudentials..."

"lets just say she has more experience with these particular types of scum, and she will be more than happy clean house, if you get my picture..."

Gibbs nodded,"when can we expect... what is her name...?"

"You can call her Shannon Marshall... thats what her cover name is of course, she does not wish for her real name to be disclosed... she should be here any minute..."

* * *

Just then A very attractive Woman stepped off of the elevator into the bullpen. She had her long jet black hair pulled back into a high poney with her near perfect bangs hugging her face.

"Excuse me, I'm here with Agent Martin he should be with Director Vance... Can you show me where he is?" She was not quite as bubbly as Tony DiNozzo had hoped but he was willing to flirt with her a bit.

The Second thing he noticed were her peircing blue eyes, 'Wow" He thought... He reached out to shake her hand "Well hello, what can I help you with sweetie... name's Ton.."

She grabbed his hand and twisted it around till Tony was face down on the desk... "I don't care who you are, and I know what your name is I can read, you talk to me like I'm some girl named candy whom you have to pay to shake her tits in your face again, and I will do way more than just shove your face into your desk! Got that"

"Got it..." He was difinitely scared at this point.

"You address me as mam or Ms. Marshall understand Di-Nut-zo...

"It's DiNozzo Mam," said Tony who was still face down...

Ziva and Tim were laughing histarrically.

"Looks like your not the only one who can come up with mean pet names for people..."

"Listen I just need to speak with the Director, I'm here about the Sex Trafficking ring..."

"DiNozzo what have you done this time..." Said Gibbs.

With that 'Ms Marshall' Let DiNozzo out of her hold and Froze... '_daddy' she thought...'They told me he was dead... all this time I thought he was dead...'_

Gibbs took one look at her and got a similar feeling... '_Kelly... I mean it can't be, oh my god, her eyes, they're mine... I thought she was dead... all this time I thought she was dead... No it can't be..._

"Ahh Agent Marshall, It has surely been ages..."

"Agent Martin, So what's this I here about a Trafficking Ring?"

"did you not get the breif?" Said DiNozzo

"Dum-ozzo I got the brief, I was simply trying to catch up with an old friend of mine, My Goodness how do these people put up with you ... and close your mouth before we're waist-deep in your drool... by the way, only my husband is aloud to look at my ass..."

"I don't know what you're talking abou..."

"Save it..."

"DiNozzo, I've read Ms. Marshall's file, believe me, you don't want to mess with her...I'm agent Gibbs... Leroy Jethro Gibbs..."

"Well thats a mouthfull, you must know how my husband and son feel..."

"You have a son?" _'he could possibly be my grandson' thought gibbs as he smiled_

"Since were all in good company here... Yes I am married and I have a son, so I would like to get back to them as soon as possible, are there any new leads.." _'help!' she thougt. _She glared at DiNozzo..

"Um, well mam...we uhh..."

"Just tell me who you think is involved, where they live and who there associates are so I can take care of them

* * *

It was a late night... Kelly's Cell phone rang.

"Hey baby boy, how are you?" '_I got made your aunty a card...'_

"You did that is so sweet..." she smiled knowing that she didnt really have a sick aunt... "put daddy on the phone..._'he baby, how's ... you know...'_

_"_Hectic, listen I love you so much I uh may have come accross something that is crazy and you know what it is..." '_memories of your childhood... I'm sorry...'_

"not the bad ones... that's what is crazy..." _'what do yo u mean...'_

"JD's Namesake... still kicking..." she was talking in code now, she didnt want to be heard. _'your dad is still alive... I thought you said he died in desert storm...'_

"I did that's what I was told, Turns out I was lied to... I just don't understand why ..." _why he didnt come get you... you told me about your accident, how your mom died, maybe he thougth you were dead as well...'_

"Touche' baby... well I love you see you soon.."_ 'just talk to him, see what's up..." _

"I will.." She took her husband's old dog tags out of her bag and put them around her neck and tucked them under her shirt. She didn't realize Gibbs was watching...

* * *

"You look like your mother you know, accept the hair, and the eyes... That you get from me..." Jethro could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

"That's why I go by Shannon on the Job... Only Jason calls me Kelly now... what happened, when they took me, they said you died... I believed them..."

Gibbs would have torn the whole earth apart had he known his little girl was alive... "I'm so sorry... Kelly, can I call you Kelly... a part of me died that day... I was injured and on my way home when my superior officer told me you and your mom were killed by Hernandez... I lost my damn mind..."

"How did you get through it?"

"Well I almost didnt, I wanted to kill myself... and then I realized that your mom wouldn't want me to... I found out where Hernandez was and I killed him with one shot..."

"That must have been when the Cartel was busted and I was rescued..."

"What?"

"Well They kept me prisoner, and then I remember all of the women caretakers being sad... that's when I got rescued by Markus Wells I told them My name was Shannon... I had nothing to go back to, so when I heared Markus and Max talking I told him I wanted to.. you know.. join his organization..." by this point Jethro had his baby girl in his arms, holding hr ever so tightly...

"Kells I'm so sorry honey... I wish I had known..."

"It's ok... I met Jason, and I left the orginization to marry him, and then in 2007 we had JD..."

"JD?"

"Our son Jethro Dimitri Mikolovic Rusakova... Jason is a first Generation American, his parents moved here from Russia before he was born..."

"wow that is a mouthful.. you named your son after me..."

"yeah, I had to do something to honor you... you're my hero... and Jason is Jetty's hero... He's a Marine..."

Jethro smiled at that...

"Jetty thinks I'm in washington taking care of a sick aunt of mine..."

"Oh, he to young to know his mother is a super spy assassin?" he chuckled...

"much to young... so does he have any aunts or uncles..."

"No, Ive been married three times since... but none of them were your mom... one came pretty close to coming back into my life but she died..."

"I'm sorry daddy.."

"Hey, Its late, why dont I take you home, and you can sleep in your old bed.."

"You still live there..."

"Its been hard but now it's not going to be..."

* * *

A/N just a story line I've been thinking about for a while, I want to continue it but only if you like it... I've only been keeping up with NCIS for two years thank god for my friend who got me into it! can;t get enough let me know what you think!


	2. Woah What?

A/N Sorry for some reason half of the chapter was missings I'm so so sorry...

Thank you for reading...

* * *

**Woah What?**

"You still live there?"

"Its been hard but now it's not going to be..."

"So Ke..." Just then Tony walked into the bull pen... "Agent Marshall... I don't commend what you did to my agent, however, I will tell him to be more careful in how he adresses you."

Kelly nodded, "Thank you agent Gibbs... DiNozzo I appologize for my behavior earlier today." she reached out to shake his hand.

He was hesitant at first,"Ahh yeah, sure... I appologize for being innapropriate."

"Thank you."

"Well DiNozzo I'm going to escort Agent Marshall to her Hotel and then go home and get some sleep, you should do the same..."

"Yeah, I was just about to head out when I realized I left my wallet in my desk, have a good night agent Marshall."

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was always very composed. He often did not show emotion because he felt he had to hide his sorrow deep inside of himself. He would always use his feelings to his advatange at work. Tonight though was different. He hadn't felt this happy since he was informed of his wife and daughter's death. Kelly had come back to him and he was somewhat at peace.

"Kelly you hungry?"

"No... just Thirtsy"

"I've got water...from the tap and orange juice..."

kelly watched as her dad tried to hide the bottle of bourban in the cuppored. "I'd rather have a glass of Bourban on the rocks..."

He smiled, "I don't drink all the time, just when I'm thinking about mom and..."

"Me?"

"yeah..." he pulled out two glasses and some ice from the freezer.

"To Life..."

"Hey I'll drink to that... Cheers"

"In my house we say Nostrovia..."

"Oh yeah... well Nostrovia it is..."

They finished up their drinks and Gibbs went up to make Kelly's bed.

* * *

"Oh I don't know dad, I don't know if I can sleep in here by myself... could you stay with me until I fall asleep..."

"Sure baby girl, anytime..."

Gibbs grabbed a throw pillow and blanket from the chair and placed it on the floor. Then he tucked Kelly in like he used to... then he laid down on the floor.

"We should adress the team tomorrow daddy.."

"Are you sure?"

"They deserve to know... and it's obvious that you care about them."

"Yeah I do..."

"Do you think you could sing to me too?"

"what song would you like me to sing?"

"Your Song by Elton John..." He used to sing that to her and Shannon all the time.

" ok... It's a little bit funny... this feeling inside...I'm not one of those who can...easily hide...don't have much.. money but girl if I did... I'd buy a big house where.. we both could live... My gift is my song and this one's for you... and you can tell everybody this is your song... it may be quite simple but... now that it's done... I hope you don't mind, I hope you dont mind that I put down in words... how wonderful life is... now your in the world..." He could see that Kelly was asleep so finished off the song and rolled over. "Sleep tight baby.."

* * *

The next morning DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva and Abby were gathered in the bull pen along with Ducky and the rest of the staff.

"Do you know what this is about Ziva?" said Tony

"No I don't I got a message from this morning it said to meet him in the bullpen."

Just then Jethro and Kelly stepped off of the elevator.

"Well boss what is this about, good morning Ms. Marshall..." said McGee

"Thank you for coming for this meeting everyone... this is going to shock all of you but Agent Marshall and I decided it was important to share with you some very important information..."

"Ok Gibbs you are starting to scare us..." said Ziva

"well Ziva... as you all know my first wife and only daughter were killed in 1991... but... My daughter actually did not die in the crash... she's alive and well and has come back into my life... you have all met her, Agent Marshall is Kelly Gibbs, my daughter.."

"Oh my Goodness Gibbs!" Shouted Abby she ran up to Kelly and Gibbs and hugged them both.

"wow boss..." said Tony, to him it all made sense now, Kelly was so much like Gibbs pretty soon she'd probably be slapping him in the back of the head when he pissed her off..."

"Alright everyone, now that the cat is out of the bag Lets get back to work, weve got a trafficking ring to shut down for good!" Shouted Kelly with a smile.

_'yup she's definitely a Gibbs' _They all thought.

A/N again I'm sorry for the malfuntion... I hope this makes better sense now! give me some idea of where you want this to go and maybe I will take some of those into considerations for future chapters! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	3. Results

Chapter 3: Results

The team got a lead about girls being sold at a 'gala' like event that would have Senators and high ranking military generals.

"Agent DiNozzo what do you have for me?"

"Agent…Mar..shall… what do I call you now mam?" he was still kind of scared of her.

"You can call me Kelly or Agent Rusakova…. Now… you have a lead?"

"Yes Mam, there is a Gala Friday and well there are to be black market sales of women and young girls ages 9-30…"

"And where did you get this information?"

"This is officer Barrett, a prostitute was brought into police custody today and since we are leading an investigation the girl was brought in to us… her information checks out…"

"Where is she, I want to talk to her…"

"Um Kelly, you're not authorized to interrogate …" Tony Cringed

"Excuse me? Interrogate? Is this girl in handcuffs?"

"She's still technically in our custody mam because she is over 18…"

"Do you know what it's like Officer… To be bound and locked in a room, while people gawk at you and bid you like you aren't even a human being…"

"No mam.. I do not that sounds horrible but she has been brought in before and has tried to escape, we don't even know if …"

"If she's telling the truth? My colleague just got done telling me that her valued information checked out and that there is indeed a Gala happening on Friday why would she lie about the rest?"

"I'm not calling her a liar…" said the officer.

"Just let me speak to her Tony…"

"I'll have to pass it with Director Vance…"  
"She has my permission DiNozzo" said the Director as he stepped off of the elevator with Gibbs.

"Tony what is her name?"

"Anna"

"Anna… What?"

"she says it's … Rusakova…" Said Tony holding up

"What?"

He showed Kelly her picture, "Do you know her?"

Kelly was shocked "She's my sister in law… she went missing a year before before I met Jason…he never got over it…"

"She's right down the hall."

* * *

"Tony, can you please un cuff her," said Kelly with sad eyes.

"Yes Mam"

In The Interrogation room Kelly started speaking to Anna in Russian, as to gain her trust. Gibbs and Ziva watched from the other room.

_'Anna, My name is Kelly; I am your sister in law'_

_'How could you be? They told me my family was dead'_

_ Kelly pulled out her wallet and showed Anna her family. 'I assure you they are not, here, this is Jason, and this is your nephew, his name is Jethro Dimitri Mikolovic Rusakova'_

_'What about my Mamma and Papa?'_

_'They are ok too, they have not forgotten about you and they have also been looking for you…"_

_'I want to see them, please…" she started crying._

_'I will get them for you, but I really need your help ok, I know that you have seen and been through horrible things, but you need know that you are safe now… we need to know everything that they are planning so we can stop them… do you know anything else?'_

_ 'do you think you could tell me?'_

_Anna nodded._

* * *

As soon as Kelly was done talking to Anna she went to talk to Ziva and Gibbs.

"Kelly you should call Jason and his parents, they should know what's going on baby.."

"I know dad, I just can't believe this.. she's been missing for so long… only God knows what's happened to her…"

"I could call them if want me too, Anna might need you to stay with her …"

"Thank you agent David, here is my home phone number and Jason's cell Just in case…

* * *

"Hello is this Jason Rusakova?" Ziva could tell a little boy had answered the phone.

_'Nope, I'm Jethro.. my daddy is making me lunch…'_

Ziva chuckled, "Ok, Jethro… I'm a friend of your mommy and I really need to speak to your daddy right now…"

_'Ok what's your name…'_

"It is Ziva David from NCIS…"

_'DADDY ZIVA DAVID NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU…' _ She heard him shout loudly.

'_Hello, Ms. David, is everything ok with…'_

"Yes sir, your wife asked me to call you… we're gonna need you and Jethro to come to Washington with your parents… It's important…"

_'are you sure everything is ok, usually when your called from an associate hearing that your wife needs you, it's bad.."_

"I promise you everything is ok, please tell your parents to come to our headquarters in Washington also…"

_'well thankfully they are already on their way here… thankyou for calling Ms. David.'_

_"Jetty guess what, you and I, Nanna and Pappa are going to visit mommy.."_

_Jethro was very happy, "Yay!'_

_"And you are gonna get to meet someone else who is very special to mommy… your Grandpa Jethro…"_

_"Grandpa Jethro? Mommy said he said he was in heaven…"_

_"Well it turns out that he is alive and he is most likely super excited to meet you…"_

* * *

Jason, Jetty and the Rusakova's all stepped off of the elevator into the bull pen to meet with Kelly.

"MOMMMMMMMMMY!" shouted Jetty as he ran over to his mother.

She caught him in her arms. "Hey baby-boy are you taller?"

"I think so… where is he? I've been waiting and waiting to see my new Grampa and I want to see him now…" he said folding his arms in front of him.

She looked over at her dad and then to her husband and her in-laws… "He's right over here, Jethro Dimitri Mikolovic Rusakova, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs …"

"It's nice to meet you buddy" said Gibbs holding out his hand for JD to shake… Jetty wrapped his arms around his grandfather and squeezed him tight.

"Baby it's so good to see you" said Jason greeting his wife with a kiss.

"And this is my Husband Jason…" Jason let go of his wife's hand for a moment and saluted Gibbs.

"At ease Marine…" Smiled Gibbs shaking Jason's hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir, Kelly has told me so much about you… this is my father Anton and my mother Dominika…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, now our Kelly can be truly happy she has been such a joy to have In our family…" Smiled Dominika.

"Nika, Anton, I have someone else for you to see…"

Just then Anna walked into the bull pen with Ziva by her side. "Mom… dad…"

"Anna?" "Sis?" Jason and his parents said in unison. Anna was Jason's little sister, only by about 9 minutes.

* * *

It was a joyous occasion for all involved in the 'reunion' and all who witnessed it. But there was not a lot of time to waste, because Gibbs, Kelly and the rest of the team were determined to catch everyone involved in this trafficking ring.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? The next chapter will more exciting and there will be a rehashing of Kelly's emotions/past. Thanks for reading and Happy Mother's Day!


	4. Did You Know she's a Killing Machine?

Chapter 4: Did You Know she's a Killing Machine?

"Boss she killed the guy with one punch! I swear to God she's like La Fem Nakita… Thanks Rusakova.."

"It was not one punch DiNozzo I hit him in the chest and he fell backwards and the floor cracked his skull…"

"You still got him with one punch Kelly!"

Gibbs looked at his daughter with pride. "one punch huh?"

Kelly nodded, "eh it was nothing really…"

* * *

_(Flashback 5 hours earlier)_

_Tony and Kelly would pose as Mr. and Mrs. Michael Wentworth, In order to get inside information on the 'so called' Art Gala. _

_"So uh boss, should I go with the fake mustache or no…"_

_"Ew DiNozzo do I look like the type of girl that would be married to a man with a mustache…" said Kelly ripping the unsightly mess off of Tony's upper lip._

_"OW!" _

_"Oh come on big baby…"_

_"Boss can you tell her to stop hurting me! By the way nice dress.."_

_"Ugg I haven't worn a dress since I was 8.." She hated dressing up. Part of it was she didn't really feel beautiful enough and the other part was it was hard to knock someone's block off with one on._

_"Come on children, we need to act like grownups tonight, Kelly here you're gonna need this." He handed her a temporary NCIS Badge._

_"What's this dad?"_

_"Your license to shoot first and ask questions later…" he smiled._

_"Aw but I do that anyway..." she smirked._

_"Baby you look beautiful, please just be careful." Said Jason from across the room. He was very understanding as to why she had to do this, but he was still scared._

_"Is Jethro asleep or did you tell him he could stay up extra late…" she smiled _

_"He's asleep, my mother just called me and told me he fell asleep two hours ago."_

_"So Mrs. Wentworth are you ready to do this thing?"_

_"I was Born Ready DiNozzo."_

* * *

_(4 hours earlier)_

_They arrived at the Gala right on schedule. It was really getting to Kelly how everyone there were drinking champagne and having a good time while innocent women and girls were being bid on and sold like property. The rest of the team were in a nearby 'van' recording all of the footage and audio surveillance._

_They noticed several times that waiters were leading some gentlemen down a hallway on the other side of the room._

_"Hmm that looks suspicious."_

_"want to check it out ?" said Tony_

_"Yeah, you guys got that? East corridor we may need backup in a few."_

'Got it Kelly, be careful you two…' said Gibbs.

* * *

_(2 hours earlier)_

_Kelly decided to distract the guard standing at the beginning of the corridor while Tony investigated. _

_"So what's down there, priceless artifacts?" said Kelly trying to sweet talk the guard._

_"Um, mam I'm not supposed to tell you… only guests with the red bidding paddles are allowed down there.."_

_"Oh but I wanna see…" she looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly subdued him, pulling him into a supply closet._

_Kelly went further down the dark corridor "DiNozzo….DiNozzo" she whispered._

_"Over here…shh someone's coming…"_

_Kelly noticed another door and also that it was locked. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and got it open in 4 seconds flat._

_"Jeez if you weren't a Gibbs I'd mistake you for a criminal mastermind."_

_'Don't make me slap you DiNozzo' he heard Gibbs say in his ear peace._

_"Oh my God. Dad, are you getting this…" Kelly and Tony and the rest of the team were shocked to see what was before them. There were over 200 women and girls in handcuffs some were asleep on the floor and some were caring for the younger ones. A majority of them were Middle Eastern, probably smuggled in from Iraq and Afghanistan. _

_Kelly, who was fluent in many languages, went over to a young girl and asked her where she was from. "don't worry little one, we're here to help you…"_

_Suddenly men with guns came into the room grabbing Kelly and Tony from behind._

* * *

_They've been made, damn it…" Exclaimed Gibbs._

_Ziva called for backup. Gibbs and McGee prepared to storm the building._

* * *

_"What have we here, a couple of mercenaries sent to shut down our operation?"_

_"Listen, this place is surrounded by well… everyone, if you let us go now the law will go easy on you…"_

_"Who do you two work for? FBI, CIA, Internal Affairs which is it…"_

_Neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other. Kelly assessed that there were five men, all of them had guns pointed at her and Tony and there was one door leading out. 'piece of cake' she thought._

_"you're quite the pretty face, you'd fetch a fare price." The man re-holstered his gun and began feeling her up. She started having flashbacks, she wanted to throw up. 'don't freak out Kel, now is not the time, you can do that later,' she said to herself._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned DiNozzo knowing what Kelly was capable of._

_With that she managed to grab the gun out of his holster and throw it to Tony who then shot the four other men. He then watched in amazement as Kelly got out the hold she was in._

_She kneed him in the groin and then with all the pent up aggression she felt in the depths of her soul she punched him dead square in the chest and he fell backwards, hitting his head on the cement floor and snapping his neck._

* * *

_"Shots fired, Shots fired!" Gibbs heard shouted from infront of him._

_"NCIS! Nobody move…" said Ziva_

_Gibbs ran down the corridor, he couldn't let Kelly get hurt. He couldn't lose her again._

_"Kelly? DiNozzo?"_

_"Dad! In here."_

_She ran to her father, he noticed the bodies on the floor and knew that she was responsible for at least of them. (End Flashback)_

* * *

" So what Happened?"

"Oh my God the girls, have they been taken into protective custody yet?" Kelly's emotions got the best of her and she started to shake.

"Yes, sweet heart are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, can you just take me home please."

"I'll call Jason to come get you…" he was officially worried about his daughter.

Tony put his hand on Kelly's shoulder to try and calm her down, "It's ok Kelly, all of them are ok." With this she snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME…" She began to sob. In her mind her father and Tony were no longer in the room. She was now reliving her own personal hell. Neither Tony or Gibbs could console her.

"Kelly, it's dad... No one is going to hurt you baby." seeing his daughter like this was killing him...

Gibbs scooped up his baby girl, who was kicking and screaming, and carried her out of the building.

Tony called Jason. If anyone could get her to snap out of it he could.

* * *

A/N so what do you think? I will Update ASAP. I will be in VT this week so I will be busy. plese enjoy!


	5. Even Tough Girls Cry

Even Tough Girls Cry

_Tony put his hand on Kelly's shoulder to try and calm her down, "It's ok Kelly, all of them are ok." With this she snapped._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME…" She began to sob. In her mind her father and Tony were no longer in the room. She was now reliving her own personal hell. Neither Tony or Gibbs could console her._

_"Kelly, it's dad... No one is going to hurt you baby." seeing his daughter like this was killing him..._

_Gibbs scooped up his baby girl, who was kicking and screaming, and carried her out of the building._

_Tony called Jason. If anyone could get her to snap out of it he could._

* * *

Jason knew why Kelly was 'lost' in her head. She'd seen things, horrible things had happened to her and even worse things had been done to her. She didn't always freak out to this extent. Some days he would find her on the fetal position in the bathroom sobbing. He would lay next to her in the middle of the night and out of nowhere she would start screaming.

Once he reached Gibbs's house he flew through the front door.

"Jason, I don't know what to do? I feel so helpless." Gibbs had placed Kelly on the couch, she was still in histarics.

Jason was at his wife's side in an instant. He spoke to her quietly. "Gibbs,baby you in there somewhere?" He had brought her out of her hell more than once, this usually hellped somewhat.

Kelly looked up, "I promise... I wont let her help me anymore, please don't hurt me... stop, please stop..."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt a tear stream down his face. _'oh my God, please don't tell me she's saying what I think she's saying.'_

"Kelly look at me, you're not there anymore, and you never have to be ever again... he's dead, he can never hurt you again..."

"What exactly happened to her?" Gibbs asked a question he was sure he didn't want to be answered.

"When she's ready, she will tell you herself... until then I will take it to my grave, I gave her my word that her story would not be echoed from lips..."

"I understand..."

"Kelly..." Jason ran his hand through her hair..."It's ok, you are strong, you can beat anything now I need you to look at me and tell me you are ok.."

She stopped shaking and gazed into her husband's soft eyes..." Jas..on?"

"Right here, I'll always be right here, your dad is here too..."

"It happened again didnt it?"

"These things happen all the time, It's nothing to be ashamed of, where did you go just now?"

"Mexico, 93"

Gibbs concluded that his baby girl had experienced way more than anyone could handle... "Kelly do you want some water..."

"I could really go for some Vodka, but it's against my rules to drink under stress..."

"Water it is..." _'I really don't think I can handle this.' Gibbs thought. _He went to the kitchen.

"Jason, you should go home and be with Jetty..."

He really didn't want to leave her but he knew never to fight her because she would win. And she was in good hands. He kissed his wife on her left hand. "I love you"

"Always..."

* * *

Gibbs sat next to his daughter on the couch. "That husband of your's is really quite the catch..."

"He really is daddy... I'm sorry for flipping out, I could feel a panic attack coming on when he first got a hold of me, when I finally killed that son of a bitch I couldn't fight it off anymore."

"Did this bring back memories of something..."

Kelly looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Kelly, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"no... I do...talking about it is the best medicine..."

"are you sure baby girl..."

"there was this woman, when I was in captivity."

* * *

_Everyday Marta would sneak into Kelly's room, to care for her. She loved her husband but she couldn't stand what he did sometimes. She would bring her candy, tell her a story and brush her hair. One day Marta came with cupcakes for Kelly, it was her birthday. Her husband found out what she had been doing behind his back and he was furious._

"No! You cannot hurt this little girl, it is not her fault, it's mine!"

_"You stupid inconsiderate woman, how dare you, do you know how this is going to make me look?"_

_"I know, Please do not hurt her..."_

_"Get out, Guards take her out of here NOW!"_

_Three men grabbed Marta and dragged her out of the small room and closed the door. She could hear her husband screaming at Kelly._

_"I promise... I wont let her help me anymore, please don't hurt me... stop, please stop. I'm sorry..." Kelly said shielding her face from his hands._

_"you're not getting away from me... I thought I could use you for other things but I guess I'm going to have to rethink it."_

_'I wan't my mom and dad' Kelly thought. Kelly felt completely helpless as he held her down and violated her. she cold hear Marta sobbing through the door, begging her husband to stop. When he was finished with her, he opened the door and grabbed his wife and began to beat her as well. Kelly watched in horror as Marta was murdered right infront of her. Shot in the head by a man who had promised to love and cherish her for all his life._

* * *

Gibbs held his daughter as she told him what happened to her. She cried and he wanted to do the same. But his daughter needed him.

"Oh, baby girl, you are so courageous..."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me daddy..."

"but.."

"No Dad, It happened to me, I have to deal with it in my own way, it's not your burden to bare, I told you so you could no why I am how am today."

"I know... but I want you to know that you don't have to suffer alone, you have all of us to lean on...whenever you need us... and you don't have to be stone cold 24/7 we're all allowed to take a moment and let it all out."

"it's just when I saw those girls in that room, I almost couldn't stomach it, people who do this kind of shit to another human being need to be rounded up and shot. all of them, that's why I decided to do what I did for so long. It still eats away at me all of time. But Jason and Jethro are the two greatest things that ever happened to me..."

"you fell in love and you gave up your job because you didn't want to be cold any more, he made you a better person, I understand completely..." It was still alot to take in but Gibbs new that if Kelly could become stronger through everything she had been through he could tough it out as well.

"dad..."

"Yeah?"

"speaking of love, you really need to get rid of rule 12, I see how Tony and Ziva look at each other everyday.. there is something there that they wont admit to unless..."

"you've got it kiddo.. I love you..." he kissed his daugter on the forehead and the fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Tying up Loose Ends and More Surprises

Tying up Loose Ends and More Surprises

"Welcome Back Rusokova, you doing better today?" DiNozzo said with a smile.

"Yes DiNozzo thanks, so what's the update on the girls?"

"All of them are doing very well considering what they were just put through, a majority of them will be sent back to their families overseas and the young ones who are orphans will be placed in loving homes."

"I can live with that, so uh have you talked to the boss man today?"

"No why?"

"Rule 12..."

"What about it?"

"He's getting rid of it... I told him to..."

"Why is he getting rid of rule 12?" asked Ziva

"Oh come on guys, don't try and deny it!"

Tony looked at Ziva and then to Kelly and then to McGee for some sort of reassurance that he wasn't going crazy, "I have no idea what you are talking about." folding his arms like a little kid. Gibbs came up from behind him, coffee in hand slapping him in the back of the head.

"You've been in love for years and I can't stand seening you two suffer any longer!" Gibbs Smiled.

"are you turning into a nut?" Said Ziva

"Ziva I think you mean are you nutz or going crazy..."

"Yeah what he said"

"No, Kelly and I had a talk last night and my view has been changed. that goes for you too McGee... Take Abby on a date tonight!"

"I think this is scaring me boss but uh I like it..." said DiNozzo.

"Hey I've got an Idea Nika and Anton are still in town, they can watch Jetty and we can all go out for drinks."

"Sounds like an awesome idea, all of us are off tomorrow!"

* * *

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Kelly and Jason were having a very good time, passing the time with some Russian Vodka.

"So Jason, I've gotta ask, were you as afraid of Kelly as I was when you met her." Smirked Tony.

"No, well, maybe a little but, uh not really, I was more intrigued, she had this kick ass personallity about her and I just needed to know more."

"How did you meet?" Asked Ziva and Abby in unison.

"I was at the gym when I caught a glimps of her out the corner of my eye, she was boxing with a friend of mine. He will never admit to this but she was kicking his but. I had to knnow more."

"so you just walked up to her and said hello?"

"No, he told me his friend's fiance would appriciate me not killing him two weeks before they got married, I was..."

"Hooked?"

"Oh yeah, we started chatting after that and the next thing I knew I was his date to the wedding, then I was quitting my job, getting married and popping out a 9 1/2 pound baby... and that was all she wrote... He changed my life, both of my boys did.."

"was it harder after little Jethro to let him go overseas?"

"Oh it was always hard, but he's my hero, well one of them anyway, " she said looking at her dad who gazed at her with pride.

"You're my hero Kelly..." said Jason.

"Oh stop..."

"Never, I was very discouraged because the doctors told me it was a possibilty that I wouldn't be able to do all of the things I used to do, and I wanted to be able to show my son how to do sports and stuff, she looked right at me and said we're gonna get through it and your leg is gonna get better because I said so..."

"Awe" smiled Abby.

"I guess you can say, we complete eachother..." Kelly smiled.

Kelly got a phone call from a friend of her's, this friend was the one who hellped her make the transition into a more normal life after she decided to leave the organization. "Hey, guys my friend is stoping in for some drinks, you don't mind right?"

"No not at all, if she is anything like you I'm sure we'll all like her...maybe you can set her up with Gibbs..."

A few Minutes later Kelly's friend shocked the team, Gibbs especially. None of them were prepared for who came through that door.

A/N I need reviews guys, please tell me what you think... Who is Kelly's friend? Why is the team shocked to see her? Will Gibbs find Love, I think he deserves to... have a great weekend!


	7. But You're Dead?

But You're Dead?

Everyone at the Table were about to blow a gasket. "JENNY!"

"In the Flesh...look guys I know this is a shock but I had to disapear..."

Gibbs just sat there gazing at Jenny, he was completely floored..."

"I knew I should have opened the body bag.. Jen..."

"I'm so sorry Jethro, you were in danger, I couldn't lose you"

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag lets have another round of drinks on me!" said Abby launching herself at Jenny for a hug.

* * *

The night went on and Jenny filled Gibbs in on the passed few years that they had been apart.

"I'm so glad you found her Jethro, Kelly if I had known your true Identity I would have told you exactly where to find your father..."

"So Jenny, how is JJ doing" Kelly smiled

Gibbs looked at Jenny and then to his daughter and then at 'the rest of his kids'. "Who?"

Jenny looked at her hands, "their is something you need to know Jethro, and Kelly you too..."

"Well... What?"

"Jackson is your little brother..."

Gibbs almost choked on his drink..."Uh erm what" he said trying to clear his breath and wrap his mind around what Jenny had told him.

"He is! Oh My gosh..." Kelly was so happy. She had always wanted to have a brother and she already thought of Jackson as such.

"How old is He?" smiled Abby

"13.. his Name is Jasper Jackson Sheperd"

"and you're just telling me this NOW?" Gibbs was happy to hear he had a child with Jenny, yet he was very upset that he had missed so much of his life.

"Yes Jethro, our life was two dangerous, and that's also the other reason I had to disapear, they found out about him and..."

"Daddy, we all have reasons for hiding things from the people we love... she's telling you now, I am sorry for causing so much trouble Jenny.."

"He's just like you Jethro, I can't wait for you to meet him."

Gibbs just sat there stoically.

"Well please say something.."

"I-We- have a son Jen..." Gibbs was then overcome by emotion. He'd found out his daughter was alive, that she was married to a Marine who treated her right and that he had a grandson, now Jenny Sheperd, who had come to love so much, who he thought he had lost just like everything else, was standing infront of him, Alive, and she was telling him he had a 13 year old son.

"Yes Jethro and he is perfect... you hate me now don't you?"

"No... Will you bring him home to me, will you come home with me..." he wrapped his arms around her and the rest of the group just clapped. Tony snapped a photo with his phone so they could always remember the moment.

"Nostrovia!" said Jason who was just happy to see Kelly so happy.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny went home and he slept in a bed for the first time in awhile.

Tony and Ziva went home together, talking about everything that had transpired in the passed few hours, professing their love for eachother.

McGee and Abby rekindled the Sparks that had never gone away...

* * *

A/N : so what do you think, Too Corny? There will be more, I will update when I can and thanks for reading... Happy Memorial Day and if you have lost a loved one to War or have someone serving overseas, Know that I am praying for you everyday! - Blessings:-)


	8. Decisions and Affirmations

Decisions and Affirmations

Kelly and Jason lay comfortably entwined in each other's arms. "mmmm good morning Marine…"

"Wow, what time is it?" Jason looked at the light shining through the curtain…

"Time to go pick Jethro up from your parents…"

"well I'll go do that… you can get some more rest." He smiled.

"I love you baby, listen I was thinking about joining NCIS for good, I mean we do need a more solid income…"

"You really want too?" he smiled.

"Yes, there is a house down the street from here and I love it… and it's close to my dad…"

"I say go for it babe"

* * *

Tony awoke the next morning to find Ziva snuggled up close to him. He could feel her in his arms and couldn't help but smile. He tried to move without waking her.

"Where are you going Tony?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back"

Ziva shifted positions and smiled as well. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She had to remember to thank Gibbs for lifting rule 12.

"are you hungry Ziva, I can scrape something together?"

"what I'm hungry for, is something you can't just scrape together!" Ziva hinted.

With that Tony ran back into his bedroom and jumped on the bead, pulling Ziva close to him and kissing her. "I LOVE YOU ZIVA DAVID!"

* * *

Abby and McGee woke up after a passionate night. McGee had lipstick smudges on his face and neck. When he opened his eyes and saw Abby holding on to him he hoped and prayed he wasn't dreaming.

"did last night really happen?" he smiled.

"Um, yeah I would say so…"

"Did we?"

"Yup…"

"and you liked it…"

"Yeah… I did…" Abby said pulling him in for another kiss.

"And Jenny…. She's really alive, and she and Gibbs have a little gibblet?"

"I know isn't that awesome, she showed me a picture of him before we left he is such a cutie."

"I know that we just got back together last night but, I love you Abby, I always have…"  
"I love you too Timmy!"

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slept like a baby for the first time in a long while. He and Jenny had a lot to talk about. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had a son, and he was the father.

_Jasper Jackson Shepard, will be a Gibbs soon… If I have anything to say about it… Could life seriously get any better than this… _said Gibbs as he gazed at the read head sleeping next to him.

Jenny stirred, "So Jethro are you ready to meet your son today?" she smiled.

Gibbs breathed deeply, "do you think he will like me…"

"I've told him all about you, he's wanted to meet you for so long… I'm so sorry for keeping him from you…"she started to cry.

"There was no other way to protect him Jenny; you don't need to apologize…" Gibbs said forgiving her with a kiss to the forehead.

"I couldn't risk his life just so I could be happy… I should have told you 13 years ago…"

"You told me last night, that's all that matters now… When is he coming?"

Jenny looked at the alarm clock, "about two hours from now… now there are a few things you need to know about our boy…"

"ok" Gibbs liked the sound of her saying our boy.

"He absolutely hates being called Jasper and only Kelly can call him JJ. Just call him Jackson and he wont freak out…"

"Ha, he Is like me, I hated being called Leroy as a kid, It drove me up a wall…"

"He's a strait A student and he wants to be Dr. and he also wants to join the Marine Corp."

"he's already decided what he wants to be at 13 years old… that's my boy. Uh Jen… would you consider changing his last name to Gibbs, I mean, we could always hyphenate it?"

"Really Jethro, I think Jackson would like that."

"Jackson…such a nice name…"

"I wanted him to have a piece of his history in his name…"

"Let's get up and get ready for his arrival wanna join me in the shower?" said Gibbs with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask…" With that Gibbs scooped her up and brought her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning, Dad… Jenny… sounds like you two had some fun this morning…" Kelly was fixing breakfast .

"Oh God I forgot you two stayed here last night.." Gibbs looked down at the floor.

"Dad.. I'm almost 30 years old, I have a husband and a kid, and it's nothing to be ashamed of… I'm surprised you didn't hear us last night…"

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at each other and they all began to chuckle.

"Uh so where is Jason" asked Gibbs

"He went to go pick up Jetty from his parent's house he should be back soon… When is JJ coming…"

"He'll be here in a few… I arranged for him to be picked up at the airport and brought straight here…"

"I still can't believe he is my brother, I'm so happy!"

Just then Jason's car pulled up in the driveway. Soon Jetty burst through the door and launched himself at his mom.

"MOMMA!"

"Hey little man… do you remember Jenny Shepard…" Jetty shook his head no…  
"Well she is a dear friend of mine and grandpa jethro…"

"Oh… do you love my grandpa Jethro…"

"I sure do little one, you have grown up so much!"

"can I call you grandma…"

Jenny was touched… "Of course you can"  
None of them realized that a taxi had pulled up.

"Hey um, someone is here to see you Jenny…" smiled Jason as he opened the door.

"Jackson! Hello baby boy how was your flight…" Jenny grabbed ahold of her son and kissed him repeatedly.

"Ewww mom…. Gahh… it was fine… hey aun…sis…Kelly"

"Hey! Oh my Gosh you've grown up so MUCH!"

Gibbs just stood there taking it all in. trying to determine who Jackson looked like.. he had Light brown /redish hair and Piercing blue eyes. He stood up straight.

"Hey…dad… It's nice to finally meet you…"

Gibbs held out his hand for Jackson to shake. To his astonishment Jackson embraced his father tightly. He could feel his eyes welling up as Kelly whipped out her smartphone to snap a picture of this perfect moment.

"Hey son…" He loved him already.

"I have so many questions…"

"I have answers…"

* * *

Gibbs wanted to introduce Jackson to the rest of the team so he invited them all to a barbeque that evening.

Jackson was greeted by all of them and he took an immediate liking to Abby.

"Hey Jetty, you wanna play catch."

"YEAH!" Jackson tossed his little cousin a glove.

"I've got one more, Dad you wanna play?"

The rest of them looked on as Leroy Jethro Gibbs tossed the ball back and forth between Jackson and Jetty. The smile on his face was proof to everyone on his team that his heart was full of sheer joy and they probably wouldn't be getting head slapped anymore. Well at least not as often…

A/N: So what do you all think? Will Kelly join NCIS? What is in store for all of the couples? I promise there will be more action and more of Kelly's old life will come back into the picture now that she has for most part overcome her demons... suggetions? Let me know. please review! - Blessings!


	9. Renewel

Renewel "Director Vance, may I have a word with you?" Kelly said seriously, yet excited. - As she walked up to his office DiNozzo looked at Ziva and McGee... "curious? Hmmm whatdu think that was about?" "Not a clue Tony, why don't you ask her when she comes back?" "DiNozzo maybe, you're getting canned and Kelly is gunna swoop in and take over..." Ziva looked on as Tony got a scared look,on his face. - "So, what is this about Kelly?" "I want to join NCIS, I've been thinking about it I and talking with my husband and I really feel like this is my calling" "I think you would be a valuble asset to our team let me get your paperwork filed and you can start tomorrow..." "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so excited, can I tell the team?" - They were all anxious to know what Kelly had,talked to Vance about... "hey McGee... Looks like you wont be the probie anymore, I'm joining the team" "Woah! Thats awesome!" They said in unison. "What's awesome?" Said Gibbs as he came into the bullpen. "Dad...I'm joining the team!" "you are?" "yes, I've been talking about it with Jason and we're also making an offer on the house down the street... That way we can all be close" Gibbs smiled and Hugged Kelly. "I'm so happy for you!" He then sat down at his desk where a brand new picture was placed of him, Jenny, Kelly, Jackson and Jethro. His cell rang. "Gibbs..." Jason was on the other line. 'Hey sir, I was wondering if I could steal you for lunch, or I could bring something and meet in my car...' Gibbs could sense Jason was nervous, " uh sure, what's going on?" "there is something I want to talk to you about, Kelly cant know becuase it's a surprise..." - Jason showed up on the Navy Yard right on schedule... "thanks for meeting me Gibbs..." "what is this about jason, calm down buddy, i'm your father in law, not your drill sargent..." He smiled. "well sir, I want to remarry your daughter and give her the wedding she derserves..." "Ok, and what?" "well see, when we first got together, I couldn't ask for your blessing, on account of us thinking you were dead... And my family raised me the old fashioned way and..." "I see... so You dragged me out of work to ask me permission, to marry someone that you've already been married to for years..." "uh...well, she is not just someone, she's your only daughter, and I love her and it would mean a lot..." With that Gibbs smiled, "you've got my blessing." "really sir?" "on one condition..." "name it ... Sir..." "stop calling me sir!" He said lovingly whacking him in the back of the head. - Gibbs came back into the bullpen sporting a pokerface, Kelly was still there and he didn't want to ruin it for her. "alright, i've got to go get dinner... By dad see you later..." "uh Kelly, Jenny, Jackson and I are going out tonight... You don't need to get anything, and um can we actually take Jet with us?" Kelly cocked her head as Jenny and Jackson came into the bullpen with big smiles, her father was being really weird, "um... Sure... What's going on..." "nothing sis, uh, luv you" "you'd better not be lying to me little brother..." - "now Jetty I want you to be a good boy for grampa Jethro , gramma Jenny and uncle Jackson.." "yes momma...have fun with daddy tonight" - "Grampa... Are you and Grama Jenny gonna get married too" Jenny and Jethro both began choking on there drinks... "I think you scared them Jet...they dont seem like the marrying kind..." "but if you love someone, you should marry them..." "yes, but I have been married several times and we are testing the water..." "I dont understand..." "you will when you get older jet, um what do you want for dinner..." Said Jackson smirking at his parents... "mac and cheese and frenchfries please..." "alright now lets order." - "that was nice of your dad and Jenny to take Jethro for the night..." "yeah it was ...now what's going on babe" "uh, what.." "I can see it in your eyes... Something is up.." She smiled. "what a man cant be happy to spend time with his smoking hot wife..." "Out with Rusakova..." She said placing her hand on his. "I love you so much, not only are you the best wife a man could ask for but you are an amazing mother to our son..." "oh my god it's the anaversery of when we first met, It completly slipped my mind with ever..." "shhh... Kelly Gibbs Rusakova..." He got down on one knee... "will you re-marry me?" He pulled out a blue velvet ringbox from his pocket and revealed a cushion cut fire opal on a braided silver band. "oh my gosh Jason, that's beautiful.." She had tears in her eyes. "Of Course I will..." he slipped the ring onto her finger, "I couldn't give you the ring you wanted or the wedding you deserved when we first got together, but I can now, and now you'll have your father to walk you down the isle. - Jett fell asleep on the ride home. Gibbs scooped him up and brought him in the house, he would sleep down in the basement (which he converted into a room for his son) with his uncle Jackson. "so how was dinner Kelly" said Jenny. "It was perfect, I think you have an idea what happened..." Kelly held up her hand to show Jenny the ring. "ahh, I knew you'd like that ring, saw you eyeing one similar once..." "you all knew? I figured thats why you were smirking at headquarters.." "you didn't ramble on like you did in the car earlier did you Jason" "No S...Jethro..." He smiled. "woah, you're on a first name basis with my dad now..." Kelly grinned. "oh my gosh Abby is gunna freak when I show up tomorrow..." The horizon looks bright for everyone...Meanwhile Gibbs thought long and hard that night about what his 4 1/2 year old grandson had said that night... " 'if you love someone, you should marry them'- what a smart kid..." He thought to himself as he layed next jenny who was asleep in his arms. A/N I am going to be very busy for the next 2 1/2 months at Camp Sebago I will update when I can... Sorry for the format I had to cut and paste from my android and this smart phone isnt smart enough to comply with this website's format.. God bless all of you!


	10. A Story of Vows , a Proposal and Nausea

A Story of Vows , a Proposal and Nausea

Kelly didn't want an over the top wedding, but she did want family there... Her dad to walk her down the asile. Her and Jason, and Abby and Ziva, and Jenny had been planning this day for months and now it was finally here!

"Oh my gosh Kelly, you look beautiful!" Smiled Abby

"I am so happy to celebrate this with you, Gibbs has been like a father to all of us and I consider you a sister" Ziva hugged her.

"thank you guys..." Kelly was starting to get a headache from all of the excitement.

"you ok?" Asked Jenny

"yeah I... Just have a headache... I'm ok" she gullped putting her hand on her mouth, she was also nauseous Jen pulled Kelly into the bathroom, and Ziva and Abby tiptoed to the door and began eavesdropping...

"tell me the truth..."

"what truth?"

"you're pregnant too aren't you?" She smiled...

"I...wait you're pregnant?"

"13 weeks... I havn't told your father yet, he's been so stressed with the wedding and work and since i'm over 35 he just might freak out when I tell him!" The two women embraced eachother holding back tears...

"i'm 18 weeks, oh my gosh my brother or sister and my son or daughter are going to be the same age!"

Ziva and Abby stood on the other side of the door holding there mouths shut kooking at eachotger with excitment.

"oh my gosh!" Ziva mouthed to Abby. Kelly opened the door and Ziva and Abby backed away so they wouldn't be caught...

"nice try girls we could see your shadow through the crack at the bottom of the door..." Jenny smiled Abby threw her arms around Jenny

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

"keep your voice down young lady! Jethro doesnt know yet and I want to surprise him..."

"well i'm telling him about me cuz he's technically my boss..." Kelly smiled just then there was a knock at the door. Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood at the door with JD and Jackson.

"mommy! You look so pretty!" Said JD.

Jethro couldn't believe his eyes his little girl was infront of him in her mother's wedding dress... 'Shannon would be so proud' he thought.

"dad you ok," Kelly noticed her father's crystal eyes were shattering...

"yeah, you look... Your mama is looking down on you and smiling... I can feel it, your almost glowing..."

"oh really, there's a good reason for that..."

"and what would that be..."

"lets just say this daughter of yours is requesting desk duty for the next 9 months or so... Give or take a few weeks..."

With that Gibbs embraced his daughter and he asked her if she was ready to walk down the isle. She nodded.

{vows}

"the moment I met you I knew two things about you, the first being, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met and two you could probably kill me in 1000 different ways... You,are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, you have strengthened and encouraged me through what I thought were the hardest moments of my life and you have given me the two greatest gifts of all, your love and our beautiful son... and now we get to add to our family" Jason placed a hand on Kelly's still flat stomach, "I promise to you and our son and our new baby that will never be unreachable, that I will continue to protect you and that my love for you will grow every day... Semper Fi"

Jackson handed Jason Kelly's new wedding band. It was about a centimeter in width, silver with a golden inlay with the inscription 'always faithful' on the inside.

"Jason, before I met you I had so much anger and fear inside of my heart, I put on a front for the world to see, I pretended to be tough beating anyone their own game. You became my rock, you saved me from myself and you are a hero in more ways than one, when you were first deployed I promised that I would't..." She started to cry, "that I wouldn't be afraid for you, that I would simply stay strong and wait for you to come home and run only to you when you got back... you have seen me at my very lowest, you have brought me out of my dark pit and you are an amazing father to our little boy I promise that no matter how far apart we are I will always run to you I will always hold you when you are broken and nothing will ever break our bond.."

Jenny handed Kelly Jason's ring it was also a silver band with the inscription, 'nothing else matters' All in attendance cheered as Kelly and Jason kissed... JD Still thought it was kind of gross but he clapped all the samed...

After the Ceremony was a huge celebration at Jason's parents house. Jenny was thankful that no one had offered her Vodka because she didnt want to spoil the surprise for Jethro... That night Jenny and and Gibbs snuggled up on the could in his living room, JD and Jackson where upstairs asleep...

"so... My baby girl..."

"mmm, she looked so beautiful tonight Jethro, I'm sure Shannon is so proud of her.."

"yeah... And She's gonna be a momma again, I never thought I'd see her again not to mention get to be a grandfather..." He was teary eyed again... "I'm sorry..." He had a very important question for her... She had to tell him he was going to be a father again...

"Jen..." "Jethro..." They said in unison..."you go first" they said again in unison... Smiling jenny said "why dont we say it at the same time...

"1...2...3...3 "Marry Me..." "I'm pregnant!" Both were very surprised by what the other had said... A/N like it? ...more drama ahead! please review!


	11. Yes!

Yes!

_"1...2...3...Marry me!" "I'm Pregnant!"_

_"What did you just say?" Gibbs said with a smile._

_"We're having another baby, what did you just say?" Jenny was grinning ear to ear._

_"Oh my gosh, really a... baby... oh my gosh."_

_"Do you want to rethink asking me what you just asked me?"_

_"Hell no..." he pulled her in for a kiss_ _and placed his shakey hand on her still flat stomach. "This is a sign Jenny, that we're meant to be together. Does Jackson know?"_

_"No not yet, he's gonna love having a little brother or sister..."_

_"I know, he's such an amzazing kid, you raised him right."_

_"and now you get to experience this pregnancy with me...you dont think we're to old to do this?"_

_"No way..."_

With that Jethro placed his head on Jenny's still flat stomach, "I love you already little one, now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm trying to get your momma to marry me!" He looked up at her and smiled, "so miss Shepard , will you?" "Absolutley!" She began to cry he placed the ring on her finger. "I should have done this a long time ago Jenny... " "When do you want to, ya know... Get hitched?" "Well we could elope and be married by the end of the week, but..." "we've got to have all of our kids there" "I know, we should get the licence, get a justice of the peace and invite everyone over for cookout, have it in the back yard, and we've gotta call your dad get him down here for the weekend..." Jenny smiled ear to ear. (Jason and Kelly) Jason and Kelly decided to spend there 'honeymoon' New York City, They didn't want to be too far away from their family. "It's so nice to get away for a few days...I miss JD already though..." "I know, he'll be fine with Grampa Jethro and Gramma Jenny" he grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. "keep your eye's on the road Marine..." Several hours later they arrived at their hotel. Jason told Kelly to wait out in the hallway as he carried their bags into the room, he then scooped up his pregnant wife and carried over through the threshold. "oh my gosh, you havn't done that in a while..." "well, I can do it more often now that my leg is better." He brought her over to the bed. "oh no you don't I want to take a bath first. " she smiled coyly "well... We could move this into the bathroom..." "that sounds like a good idea." Later that night Kelly got text from an unknown number. 'your family is in danger, come home now' She shook her husband who was asleep... "babe what is it?" "we need to leave..." She showed him her phone. "Call your father.." (Jason and Kelly's house) Kelly armed her self as she walked up to the door, Her father was infront of her also armed. A face that was familier to her was asleep on her couch. "Wake Up Kristopher!" She shouted. He stirred. "how did you get in my house without tripping the alarm..." "Come on sis, you and I both know, that's what i'm best at.. and besides, I kinda knew your password would be 'Shannon'..." "cut to the chase Kris, why are we in danger..." "someone let your file fall into the wrong hands... I Think I know who... Now, you know who is after you for killing his grandson" Kelly looked at her husband and then to her father, "Sh..t" that was the first time in awhile she had sworn.


	12. Staying Safe

Staying Safe 'She positioned her scope right on him, it was a clear shot a monkey could have done it. He was the worst so far of all her targets; a rapist, murderor and wanted for drug and human sex trafficking. She calibrated the shot precisley, she fired, what she didn't from her high perch was that Akim Alecksander's grandson was excited to see him after being away at boarding school for 3 months. The bullet struck Dimitri Alecksander in back peircing his heart. The fourteen year old boy died instantly in his grandfather's arms. Now the old man had no heirs and no one to love him. He swore to find the person responsible.' "I killed a child, it shook me to my core. I packed my shit and ran, like a coward. Hopped on the first plane back to the states. I was still kind of in shock when I went to the gym that day and met Jason." "and now this Akim guy, knows exactly who she is, is that right?" Said Gibbs. "according to my source" said Kristopher "her file went missing two days ago. his men have probably had time to figure out that Shannon Marshal is really Kelly Gibbs Rusakova." Gibbs called McGee Ziva and Tony and told them get to headquarters immediately. He went back to his house and got Jenny Jackson and Jethro. (Headquarters) "Jethro please tell me what is going on." He filled his fiance in on what the situation was. "Oh my God, this man is coming after Kelly." She was worried, both women were pregnant and stress was not good for either of them. "I'll keep you safe. All of you." Gibbs left the boys in the care of Abby and Tony. Jackson was excited to get to see the lab. They would be safe there. "McGee, any sightings of Akim or his associates?" Gibbs was eager to stop this crisis in it's tracks. "His private jet just landed, i'll have airport security intercept them." "bring him here..." Said Kelly. "Excuse Me? I don't think so..." Said Gibbs who was concerned for his daughter's well being. "Dad he's after me, he'll kill of you and make me watch, bring him here, he'll want to meet me face to face. I know it's risky but it's all we've got." "I'm not putting my pregnant daughter in harms way, we'll bing him in but you're not going into an interrigation room with him, over my dead body!" "It will be if you don't let me talk to him alone, you can watch from the other room!" Gibbs new he wasn't gonna win. Akim was stopped by airport security. Ziva and Gibbs brought him into interrigation removing anything he could use as a weapon from his person. He sat there hancuffed to the chair. Waiting... Kelly walked into the room hair up in a high pony tail. Bangs pinned into a bump. She had tucked in the back of her pants a Stechkin silent revolver and she was itchin to play Russian roulette. She began to speak in Russian as Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva watched through mirror. 'Do you know who I am Mr. Alecksander?' 'you are the bitch who murdered my grandson yes' 'I am, and I am sorry. I quit after that you know. He still haunts me.' 'why am I here? You wish to finish the job?' 'No.' 'Then what is it' 'I wan't you to tell me who gave you my file' 'I do not know' 'Men like you are the scum if the earth, if it were not me trying to kill you it would have been another enemy. You bring death terror and destruction wherever you step.' Kelly pulled out the gun and pressed it against his head. 'Now, you are going to tell me who gave you my file and I am going to turn you over to the FBI and you will be brought to justice. However you will not rot away in a Russian prision. Or I can shoot you with this, it is your choice.' 'I like the way you play Mrs. Rusakova, how is your family? Your son is a very cute little one, oh and jackson your brother, he's very smart for his age... It would be a shame for there minds to go to waste. However I will give you what you want, his name is Markus Wells I do believe.. ' Gibbs stood in shock as he watched his daughter. He saw her face go pale . 'You'r lying!' 'why would I lie?' Kelly left the room slamming the door. "you threatened him with a Gun?!" Screamed Gibbs "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Relax dad, it's not loaded...got him to talk...That son of bitch..." "wait a minute Markus Wells as in the man who adopted you?" Gibbs,had heard his name before Kelly mentioned him, he just couldn't pinpoint why the name was familiar. It would soon make sense. A/N Please tell me what you think, I hope I haven't lossed any of you I will be doing a time jump in the next chapter to speed up the storyline a bit I'm not one to drag things out. Kelly and Jenny will be about 5 months along! Do you have any suggestions on genders or names for baby Gibbs/Rusakova. Will Jenny and Gibbs have time to tie the knot!? Let me know what you think, good or bad! Be honest!


	13. Compose yourself

Compose Yourself... Something to look forward to... (part 1) Kelly was clearly upset at what Akim had just told her. "that son of a bitch! Why can't he just leave me alone, he's done enough!" "Whoa Whoa, sweet heart calm down, it's not good for the baby..." Gibbs took Kelly in his arms. "breath..." "How could he do this!?" "we'll find him... Get answers... In the meantime, Jenny's gonna need help planing our wedding." "Wait...What?" "I figure Jenny told you about the baby well, I asked her to marry me... Was already planning on it when she said she was pregnant." "I am so happy for you daddy!" Kelly was easily distracted from her bad mood. "Lets go talk to Kris, maybe he can tell us where to Markus, but until then, no worrying about him. I will keep you safe... I promise." he really meant it. Knowing what his little girl had already gone through tore him apart he would do anything, even die for her.- "What did you find out from Akim?" Asked Kris. "I don't want to talk about it with you..." Kris new who was responsible... "It was him wasn't it..." "yes..." McGee, Jenny and Ziva were very inquisitive. "Where is he Kris?" "Don't you think I'd tell you?" "uh no, He is your father!" "Just because he's my father doesn't mean I forgave him for what he..." "Alright I believe you" Kelly interupted roughly, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault..." "I feel like it is, I could have stopped him, If I knew what he was doing, I would have stuck up for you sooner..." "It's in the past... Let's let lay for now, if he resurfaces we'll get him." "I really am sorry for how things played out..." "I know..." - (part 2 time jump) "I'm so excited to find out what we're having today!" Said Jenny "Me too, and then in 2 days we get married." "I know how perfect is this... Kelly is scheduled right after me, maybe we can stick around..." "Ma, can I come too..." Called Jackson from downstairs. "if you hurry up birthday boy! can you believe we have a fifteen year old son Jethro?" "it still shocks me when I think about it... I think we should let him pick the name for his baby brother or sister..." "Uh dad I think it's a sister..." "well, we'll see about that..." "seriously I had a dream I was in a pink room and there were two little girls sleeping in the same crib, my sister and my niece." "if your right i'll give you my car when your sixteen..." "i'll take that bet" said Jenny - "Hello Mr Gibbs, Ms Shepard, Mr. and Mrs. Rusakova..." The two pregnant women were so excited to be there for eachother and the 'boys' were happy as well. Jackson expecially. "anyone wanna guess what Jenny is having before I spilk the beans?" "GIRL" said Jackson "and Kelly I think you are having a girl as well." Dr. Jarva put the cold Jelly on Jenny's growing belly. "looks like everything is progressing normally and the baby looks healthy. Jenny smiled at Jethro, "So can you tell us what we are having?" He grabbed her hand and smiled back at her. "I can, its a Girl, congratulations!" "Jackson you we right!" "Yes! I get the car next year!" "not until we find out what your sister is havin'" smiled Gibbs. "aw come on!" Soon it was Kelly's turn and she wanted so very much for her brother to be right. "Ok, everything looks healthy for you as well! And... Mr. Gibbs, you might want to get better insurance on that car... It's a girl!" "I told you pops! All you are witnesses! This time next year I will be driving 1970 Dodge Challenger, courtesy of a Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." All of them were impressed by Jacksons prediction. Dr. Jarva looked at the boy "you seening any numbers popping into your head..." They all laughed. - it was Jackson's Birthday so Gibbs and Jenny invited Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky Palmer and Breena over to his house for a nice family Dinner. He opened his presents and thanked everyone for being so thoughtful. Later that night Jackson and His parents sat on the couch in the living room. Gibbs was rubbing Jenny's feet. "so Jackson, your mom and I were discussing it earlier and now that we know what we are having we need to name your sister... we've decided that you should have that honor." Jackson thought for a moment. "Alannah Lacy Gibbs" And for some reason the name stuck. (Kelly, Jason and Jethro) "guess what little boy, you are gonna have a little sister and you're also gonna have an Auntie" said Kelly. "Really!? Yayyyy!" The boy was so happy, "I love you little sister...mommy are we gonna name her Shannon, like gramma..." Jason and Kelly looked at eachother and smiled. "Shannon Dominika Jennifer Rusakova." Said Jason and Kelly nodded in agreement.


	14. Joys Before the Storm

Joys Before the Storm Even with all of the stress of trying to find Markus so his daughter could be safe, Gibbs was beyond thrilled to be getting married for the fifth and final time. His Groomsman were Tony, McGee and Jason. Jenny had Ziva, Abby and Kelly. And Ducky would be walking her down the Isle. Jackson and Jethro were the ring bearers. (the men) "Jackson, you and Jet have the rings? Can I see them" Jackson and Jet fumbled around in their pockets as Gibbs started to freak... "aw crap... I must have left them at the house..." "what, I tol..." "Dad... Calm down, they're right here I was messing with you..." "few... Don't do that to your old man, I can't take it..." Gibbs smiled and embraced his son and grandson. "I love you guys so much... You'll always be my boys! Thay goes for you as well DiNozzo and McGee..." "aww... Thanks Boss!" "So Gibbs, you excited? I'll bet Jenny and the Girls are!" Smiled Tony. - (the girls) "Oh my gosh you're getting married in 20 minutes!" Shouted Abby. "I never would have thought i'd be getting married especially now..." She started to cry a little. "No, no, no, don't mess up your makeup... Mom" Kelly grabbed a tissue and and hugged Jenny. Both babies kicked in excitement. "In a few more months I will have a fourth daughter and a grand-daughter... I love you." "I just hope we can all stay like this forever... If anything happened to you guys I don't think I could take it!" Gibbs sent Jackson and Jethro to see if the girls were ready. "mom?" Jackson knocked as he opened the door. "Your Dad better not be with you..." "it's just me I promise..." Jackson embraced his mother. "wow Jackie-boy you've got some swagger..." Abby messed with his hair a bit. "like all Gibbs you clean up well buddy" "is your grandfather here yet?" "Yeah, He's sitting in the front row, this is a note from him... Kelly there is one for you as well." Jenny and Kelly took the notes. "tell your father we'll be ready in five minutes. '(Dear Kelly) hello sweet heart, I'm so glad you found your way back home to your dad, he's been a hollow shell of a man since that horrible day and now I can see you and your family have given him that spark back, Jenny and Jasper, 'I know he hates being called that but it's his name', they have added to your father's happiness as well... I love you and I can't wait to meet your new baby girl when she's born!-love, grampa Jack. '(Dear Jenny), You have brought so much joy into my son's life. I very much appreciate you giving my grandson his middle name, it's so funny how much like Leroy, Jasper (Jackson) really is, my boy never liked the name Leroy either. Well anyways I can't wait to meet my new granddaughter I know she'll be as pretty as you - Love Jack' Both the women smiled. - Gibbs watched as his son and grandson came up the aisle, Jackson gave his father a thumbs up, he saw Kelly Abby and Ziva (his Daughters) all so happy for their dad and mom... He was truly happy But he wasn't prepared for what came next. There she was, Jenny wore a knee-length pink dress and a short fish-net veil she also had flowers in her hair. Gibbs eye's his met her midsection the dress draped perfectly over her growing belly, he's was going to be a daddy again, his new little girl would always call him daddy even when she was Kelly's age. He felt his knew buckle a bit and The next thing he knew he was overcome by emotion, everyone he cared about was in that small wedding chapel and she was walking towards him. Tony put his hands on Gibbs' shoulder... 'it'll be alright boss' he whispered, 'it will DiNozzo, I know' "Jethro, I'm the one that's suppossed to break down in tears..." "Well at least I don't have to worry about my makeup running..." He wiped his eyes... "you look absolutly beautiful, all of my girls do..." The preacher started and the guests took a seat. Both of them decided to write their own vows. "Jethro, I've never been married before, and until I met you i've never really been in love, you have given me so much more than I could ever ask for... I promise to love you more and more each day no matter what life throws at us." She took the ring from Jackson and placed it on Gibbs' finger. "Jenny... 20 years ago I broke, I lost the two people I cared about in the world. For years after that I searched hopelessly trying to find something or someone that could fill that void, three failed marriages later, I stopped searching... then I found you but I was so scared of losing someone else I cared about that I decided to push you away... When you came back into my life, I was to damn stubborn to admit even then... Then really did lose you and I knew i'd never love anyone like I loved you... And it was to late to tell you... By some miracle, here you are again, my daughter is alive and we have our beautiful son, and now we have this little girl on the way... You showed me I was capable of moving forward after I had lost so much...that love still existed... I stand before you now completly changed this life ahead of us gonna be great because we have eachother, I promise to be completly open and honest with you, to lean on you and to be the person you lean on, I love you..." When Gibbs placed that ring on her finger he knew it would be forever. He knew Shannon herself picked Jenny to be his saving grace... ••• The Wedding party had so much fun dancing the night away. Jenny and Jethro danced to 'We've got Tonight' by Bob Segar. Tony held Ziva close as the watched the happy couple. "makes me think..." He whispered in her ear.." "about what?" "that I want to live happily ever after, with you. I wanted to wait till later but..."he pulled out a black velvet box, "Ziva will you marry me.." "I thought you would never ask...yes.." Tim had a similar plan, but he took Abby outside first. "Wow I can't believe how wonderful this night has been Timmy..." Smiled Abby. "there's only one thing I could think of to make it better my dear..." "oh and what would that be..." She turned and looked up at the stars not noticing Tim down on one knee."Oh my Gosh!" "I have been waiting for this moment for to long...will you marry me?" she was crying and laughing so much that she had to sign Yes with her hand, she was speechless. The couple went back in to join the festivities. Gibbs noticed Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby talking and hugging eachother. The two men had both asked him for permission a week prior. Jenny and Jethro walked over to them..."so are congratulations in order..." "boss do you really think we'd propose on your wedding day?" "yeah I think so... So?" "She Said Yes" Tony and Tim said in unison. Gibbs was happy for all of his Kids. - 4 months later... Kelly waddled into Jackson's school. Jet was at home with Jason cuz he wasn't feeling well. Gibbs was on a case so he couldn't pick him up from school. "hey sis... Thanks for coming to get me" "you got your permit with you... Wanna drive to the gas station, it's just down the street." The boy was excited! "yup!" He ran over and grabbed the keys opening to door for his sister. At the gas station Jackson noticed some unscrupulous characters lurking. He texted Tony. He didnt want to risk calling his father and freaking him out for no reason. 'we may have a problem, followed and being watched Kelly's inside gas station, i'm driving...track my phone, fully charged shouldn't be an issue...don't tell dad...' ... 'I have to tell him he needs to know, I'll send someone to your location. Stay pyr...' Jackson called Kelly. "Sis, get out here we may have a situation, is your gun in the glove compartment" "I'm coming out now...whats going on?" She quickly but calmly walked to the car. "don't look but the guys over looks suspisious..." "did you call dad..." "DiNozzo is tracking us..." "ok... Crap here they come... Turn on the car..." "Tony told us to stay put..." "Call him back!" She said getting ready to shoot if she had too. Jackson started the Car and sped away. - "DiNozzo What's going on?!" Exclaimed Gibbs. "Boss, Jackson and Kelly are in Danger... A/N Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for the Delay please tell me what you think. Comments are much appreciated!


	15. The Storm

The Storm

A/N SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE HAD REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU CRAP TO READ! LOVE TO YOU ALL:) HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

"DiNozzo What's going on?!" Exclaimed Gibbs.

"Boss, Jackson and Kelly are in Danger...

* * *

"Tony told us to stay put..."

"Call him back!" She said getting ready to shoot if she had too. Jackson started the Car and sped away.  
A car chase ensued... Jackson was actually doing a great job keeping the car steady.

"Sis what do we do?" He was worried. What 15-year-old wouldn't be?

"I am going to try to shoot out their tires..."

"but..you're like nine months pregnant..." He exclaimed

"do you know how to shoot?" She said sarcastically.

"Kind of... is it really that hard?"

* * *

"DiNozzo what do you mean?" Gibbs heart almost stopped.

"Got a text from Jackson, he said he felt they were being followed... he's driving."

"Oh my God...have you tracked them?"

"On it boss" said McGee

Gibbs' phone rang,_ "Jethro..."_

"Jenny? What's wrong ?"

_"My water...the baby is coming, where is Kelly and Jackson..she was supposed to get him from school, what's going on? Jason is taking me to the hospital, He's worried..."_

"Oh my god...alright i'll be there soon...Tony is going bring them...it'll be ok sweetheart..."

_"What do you mean... Is it Markus... Where are my Kids Jethro?!"_

"We're trying to figure that out...i'm on my way... I love you..."

"Boss?" Said Tony.

"Find them. Jenny's in labor..." He thought immediately of Kelly who was also close to her due date. '_please God._..' He thought... "Ziva go with him."

* * *

Kelly knew she was in trouble when a heavy contraction ripped through her abdomen... She clutched her stomach protectively. "Ahhhh... Jackson we need to stop..."  
She put her gun down and grabbed Jackson's cell.

"Tony we are about a mile from my house... Their behind us still...I just had a contraction..."

_'I've Got your location, Ziva and I are on the way...'_

Kelly hung up the phone, Jackson stopped the car and grabbed his sister's gun...

"Jackson...don't... " she said clutching her stomach in pain.

"sis...keep breathing..." He opened the door slowly. Looking in the rear view mirror he noticed Markus' goons were closing in quick. Both of them armed... 'can't be too hard just point and shoot'

"Jackson give me the gun NOW!"

"No, everyone is always protecting me... now I have to protect you and my niece..."

There wasn't much she could do to stop him he had the "Marine gene" for sure.

"Take another step and you're dead. Leave my sister alone!" he didn't realize the other man coming up from behind him.

* * *

"Tony we have to find them, this will kill Gibbs forever..."

"I Know Ziva, they've stopped moving they're right around the corner according to the GPS."

"We need to prepare ourselves this could be bad babe..."

* * *

Kelly saw Jackson go down.. "Jackson!" Then the glass from her window shattered and she felt herself being pulled from the car. She would not go down without a fight, even if she were 9 months along.

"STOP FIGHTING KELLY! Your only making it worse for yourself."

* * *

She kicked and bit and hit as many times as she could before another contraction hit. "Let me go and I WONT kill you."  
They threw her to the ground and kicked her in stomach and the back trying to get her to stop fighting.

"Markus paid us big money to bring you to him.. he's not quite done with you yet sweet heart..."

"I'm done playing this twisted game, he's gonna die and so are you, my father will hunt you down like a dog and make you beg for him to kill you." she prayed Tony and Ziva would be there soon.

Jackson came to and saw what they were doing to his sister. His head hurt but his sister's gun was within reach. he stood up and fired a shot and then another.  
He hurried over and kicked there guns away.

Tony and Ziva sped up quickly, and rushed out of the car. Federal Agents!" they shouted before noticing two men on the ground holding a hand over their wounds.

"Ziva, Tony.. over here. Jackson was pale very afraid for his sister's life.  
.."

Kelly was in full blown labour at this point and barely conscious . Her face was swelling and bruised... "Tony call an ambulance!"

"What happened?" Ziva asked Jackson trying to calm him, he was starting to tear up.

"one of them knocked me on the head and when I came to they were standing over her, hurting her..."

"You were very brave.. you saved her."

"Ahhh..." Kelly let out a soft cry "My baby... save my baby... it hurts so bad..." she slurred.

"there's no time to wait for an ambulance... can't we take her..." asked Tony. In any other circumstance he would wait but Kelly needed immediate help.

"please...Help her... my baby is going to die.."

"Help her up Tony, Jackson get in the back with her... were there any others with them..." Tony called in other agents to come collect Markus' men. He would stay with them until they arrived.

" There were two and the one that hit me.. so three..."

"Did you see where he went..."

"No..."

"It's OK, you did good... Lets go."

Kelly was in the car and Ziva told Tony to be on the lookout for the other one. Jackson was getting in the car, when he suddenly felt really hot and noticed that he was bleeding from chest. The other gunman had fired a silenced shot from off in the distance and Ziva didn't even notice he wasn't ok until she had already began to drive away.

* * *

Ziva looked into the rear view mirror and noticed Jackson was clutching the spot just underneath his left shoulder... he was silent and more worried about his sister to care about his own gunshot wound.

"Jackson..."

"I'm hit..." he looked down at the blood on his hand and started to freak out... _Oh my god... mom and dad are going to freak out what if the doctors don't help Kelly right away because I am shot... he thought to himself._

_"_We're gonna get to the hospital in time Jackson you're going to be all-right just breath..."

* * *

"what have we got?" said a doctor.

"GSW to chest and possible concussion..." Assessing Jackson

* * *

"Gibbs!"

"Ziva, did you find them.. Jenny just had the baby, they are both doing well..." He could tell by her face that it wasn't going to be good.. "What?"

"Kelly is going to have an emergency c section.. and Jackson..."

""Tell me..."

"He was shot..." his knees began to buckle

"Where?"

Jason asked Ziva where Kelly was and proceded to run to her location in the hospital..

* * *

"Jackson.." Kelly came to on a hospital bed... where was her brother, was her baby ok... she started to freak out.

"Kelly you're in the hospital, we're giving you a c-section... you're husband is right outside..."

"my brother... my baby.."

"we are doing everything we can ok.."

* * *

Gibbs went to tell Jenny what happened... He really didn't want to... He really wanted to get his hands on Markus and Kill him.

A/N Cliffhanger again... I hope you like it. Blessings... we will see the deliveries in further chapters plus a new (younger/ about Jackson's age) character with a connection to a member of the team...


	16. Prayers, Seeing Heaven and New Faces

Prayers, Seeing Heaven and New Faces.

* * *

_All around him was white 'what's happening am I dead...' Jackson looked for a sign but it was too bright... wherever he was. 'didn't I just get shot, why does it not hurt.'_

_"Jackson, don't be afraid." said an unfamiliar voice. Then a red haired figure appeared before him."You're not dead, you're body just needs some time to heal..."  
_

_"Who are you, where exactly are we?'  
_

_"This is Heaven... You don't know me, But I have been watching you grow up into a very great young man..."  
_

_"You do seem familiar... You kind of remind me of my sister Kelly... Oh my G...oh sorry, oh my gosh, is she ok?"  
_

_"She will be... thank you by the way for saving my daughter..."  
_

_"Shannon?"  
_

_"You're very smart, just like your dad..." she smiled at him  
_

_"If I am not dead why am I in Heaven?"  
_

_"Well I can take you somewhere else... A diner perhaps..."  
_

_"No...I guess some things go beyond an explanation, so You're Kelly's mom?"  
_

_"I am"  
_

_"and you have been watching over me?"  
_

* * *

_**(The Birth of Alannah Lacy Gibbs)  
**_

**_Gibbs rushed to the hospital. Jenny was in labour and she needed him to be there. His mind was racing 'would Tony and Ziva get to Jackson and Kelly in time, would he lose his daughter all over again...would they take Jackson away from him to?' He couldn't bare the thought of losing everything again. No he couldn't think about that right now. his new daughter was about to be born and he was going to hold his wife's hand and tell her everything was going to be ok._**

* * *

**_"Jethro you're here... are Kelly and Jackson on there way?"  
_**

**_He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes"  
_**

**_"What aren't you telling me... where are they?"  
_**

**_"we can't do this right now, we have to focus on our baby, bringing her into the world happy and healthy...please..."  
he grabbed his wife's hand and looked her in the eye, willing her to trust him.  
_**

**_"Gibbs, can I talk to you..." said Jason. He needed to know what was going on. He was in fear for the life of his wife and unborn daughter. His parents had taken JD to their house._**

* * *

**_( Hallway)  
_**

**_"So you're telling me that Kelly and Jackson were being followed by... some of Markus' men and what, they could be gone?"  
_**

**_"I don't know... all I know is that Jackson called Tony and said he felt like something was up. They're going to find them..."  
_**

* * *

**_The doctor checked on Jenny and she was ready to deliver Alannah. Gibbs talked Jenny through everything... never letting go of her hand. He remembered doing this with Shannon. Holding Kelly and being completely horrified to take her home. He was a lot younger then. This was his chance to raise another baby, with Jenny no less and he would stop at nothing to protect his family. He would Kill for them even die for them. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Jenny looked into his eyes and also started to cry.  
_**

**_"Jethro, I trust you... with everything" She smiled. Even thought she was afraid, she did trust that somehow her kids were going to be ok.  
_**

**_"I know, It's gonna be ok sweet heart...We'll find them..."  
_**

**_"I...wish you could have been with me when Jackson was born... I was all alone and I was so scared...no one was there to hold my hand. If I had told you would have been there in heartbeat. I am so sorry."  
_**

**_"That is not important now, I wasn't exactly ready to love anyone. I know I was upset that you didn't tell me, but I get why you didn't... come on lets just be happy about right now...now push."  
_**

**_"All right Jenny you're almost there one more big push and you'll have your daughter."  
_**

**_She put every bit of energy into that last push and for a moment, life stood still when she heard her baby girl cry for the first time. And just like Jackson had said she had red hair.  
_**

**_"Oh Jethro look at her..." she smiled.  
_**

**_"Wow... she's got good a pair lungs... Just like her sister.."  
_**

**_"Jackson wailed like to..."  
_**

**_"She's beautiful Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs... Will you be cutting the cord dad?"  
_**

**_"Yeah..." said Gibbs kissing Jenny on the forehead. "You did good Jen."  
_**

**_Jethro cut the umbilical cord and one of the nurses cleaned Alannah of and wrapped her up brought her over to Jenny. "Hey little one, I'm your mommy. Jenny and Gibbs were elated. And from the moment he laid eyes on her, Gibbs was wrapped around that little girls finger._**

* * *

_"Gibbs!" Ziva was struggling with how she would tell Gibbs that both of his kids had been admitted to the hospital.  
_

_"Ziva, did you find them.. Jenny just had the baby, they are both doing well..." He could tell by her face that it wasn't going to be good.. "What?" his heart sank.  
_

_"Kelly is going to have an emergency c section.. and Jackson..."_

_""Tell me..."_

_"He was shot..." his knees began to buckle_

_"Where?"_

_Jason asked Ziva where Kelly was and proceeded to run to her location in the hospital.._

* * *

"Gibbs, we tried to get to them before anything bad happened I am so sorry..."

"ZIVA! WHERE WAS HE HIT!?"

"Just below his left shoulder, He was shot just before I took off to take Kelly to the hospital. He was also hit on the head before we got there... He came to in time to shoot Markus' men... he saved Kelly's life."

"Is he..." he couldn't say it...the thought of his son being dead ripped through his mind.

"No... he was just taken into surgery he lost a lot of blood and might also have a concussion from being hit on the back of the head. He's just like you Gibbs, He's going to make it through this I know he will..." she hugged her surrogate father tightly. "Kelly and your granddaughter will make it too..."

"Where is Tony?"

"He's staying with those monsters until the other authorities arrive to arrest them... Please tell me they will be under our jurisdiction since they attacked a Federal Agent..."

"Tobias will handle this for us..."

"do you want me to stay with Jenny while you go check on Jackson..."

"I have to tell her what happened myself..."

" I understand..."

"Go down the hall to the nursery, stay with my Alannah..."

* * *

"Jethro... what's wrong?" His face was pale and his eyes were like ice... she knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens, you have me, I will never leave you...stay calm..."

"no..." she could feel in her heart that Jackson and Kelly were hurt...

"Kelly has to have an emergency c-section..." He sat next to his wife and grabbed her hand as to reassure her that he would never let go.

"Is Jackson coming in to meet his baby sister and to gloat about getting your car in a few months..."

"Not yet sweet heart.."

"Why not Jethro... Just tell me what happened."

He couldn't tip-toe around it any longer... "He...got shot."

"WHAT!? OH MY GOD MY BABY BOY..." she let out a sob into his shoulder... "TELL ME... HOW BAD IS IT..."

"Ziva told me he's in surgery... there wasn't time to find me and have us fill out paperwork... they're gonna save him..."

"I WANT TO SEE HIM...BRING ME TO HIM RIGHT NOW! DAMN IT JETHRO! WHY HIM, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"We have to be strong right now, our children need us, you have to stay here, Ziva is with Alannah and she will make sure both of you are safe ok..."

* * *

Jethro went into the chapel to pray.

"Shannon, if you can hear me... put in a good word for him... God please don't take my son away..."

* * *

_"I am what people call a guardian angel... I am here to tell you not to panic and to tell you that you have a very important purpose, one that you will figure out all on your own. never lose faith and never give up.  
_

_"wait that's it, I have to go now?"  
_

_"Yes, you can't keep everyone waiting for to long, besides a dear friend is coming to see you and you should never keep a girl waitng..."  
_

_"I'll tell Kelly and my dad you said hi..."  
_

* * *

Tony got to the hospital and Gibbs assigned him to watch Jackson room . He walked down the corridor and noticed a girl about Jackson's age in hysterics. She was 5'6 with wavey brown hair.

"can I help you miss?"

"I'm sorry... he's my best friend..."

"I'm Anthony D DiNozzo, His father is my boss..." he handed her a tissue.

"Annie... "

They shook hands. Tony felt his heart thud as he looked her in the eyes. They would put emeralds to shame.

Her full name was Antoinette Debbra Lacey and he would soon figure out why she looked so familiar to him.

A/N so do you like it? please review!


	17. There's Something About This Girl

There's Something About this Girl...

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs, Jackson sustained a GSW just below his left shoulder. The wound was through and through so we just had to repair the damage. We gave him a blood transfusion during surgery and now he's resting comfortably."

"So he'll be alright Doc?"

"Yes, actually the bullet missed his heart by mere millimetres. It's hard to explain but his heart is closer to the right side of his chest."

Gibbs didn't know what to think but he was just thankful that his son was alive. "That's not normal is it?"

"I've only seen this once before, and was shocked to learn it occurs in 1 out of 500,000 births. This 'birth defect' saved his life, and I'm sure it won't affect his everyday life at all."

Gibbs thanked the doctor with a handshake and went to see how Kelly was doing.

* * *

(The Birth of Shannon Rusakova)

"Kelly you're going to be just fine, we have to do a C-Section to deliver your baby."

"Jack..son" She was fading in and out from the Medicine she was given.

"We're doing everything to ensure his full recovery, your husband is right outside."

...

Jason rushed to his wife's side. "How is she doing doctor?"

"She's doing quite well, she came to just a minute ago asking about her brother Jackson..."

"Sweet-heart don't worry we'll all get through this I promise."

"Jason..you're here..." a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

The doctor prodded the bottom of Kelly's foot to see if she had a reaction to the touch. She did not so they started the C-section.

Jason wondered if Kelly would remember any of this when the medication wore off. He silently prayed that his daughter would be al-right in spite of everything her mother had just experienced. All of his worried subsided when he heard Shannon's first cries.

"Kel..can you hear that?" He whispered into his wife's ear. Kelly smiled faintly again and tried to talk some more.

Jason cut the umbilical cord and then brought his baby girl over so she could be near Kelly for a moment. The doctors then took baby Shannon to the nursery to be weighed and measured. She was placed right next to her niece Alannah.

...

When Gibbs saw Jason walking behind the nurses wheeling his grand-baby into the nursery he breathed a sigh of relief. "How's her mama doing?"

"Well the doctors are fixing her up now and then she'll be resting for awhile . she was semi-conscious for the delivery, how's Jackson?"

"He made it through the surgery and is in his room. I assigned DiNozzo to his room to protect him.

* * *

(Outside Jackson's Room"

"They wouldn't let me in because I am not family..."

"Well he's under my protective custody and I think you look pretty harmless so I'll allow it" he smiled.

Annie walked into Jackson's room as Tony followed behind. He was still asleep. "You look like Hell Shepard.." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How did you meet him?"

"He was at the same school as me when we lived in Israel."

"...She..saved me from drowning, when I ...was 5." said a groggy Jackson.

Annie was surprised "hey you're awake!"

"How long was I out? Where's my sister?"

"Both of them are ok, Alannah was born a few houts ago, and your niece is doing well."

"So you finally met your dad huh Shepard?"

"Yup, I'm officially a Gibbs now.."

"That's good." she looked sad... yet she was happy for Jackson..

"How about you. Last time we talked you said you wanted to find your father."

"No leads, my aunt won't tell me anything about that part of my mom's life. I don't know...maybe she just feels like I don't love her when I ask... "

"Maybe but she should tell you what she knows...she's the only one left who knows, but maybe there is a reason..."

Tony had gone to get a nurse to check on Jackson and to Tell Gibbs and Jenny that he had woken up.

...

"Boss, Jackson's awake, and he has a visitor...a girl..."

"Who?" asked Jenny

"Do you remember an Antoinette From when you and Jackson lived in Israel."

"Oh Yes, she's a great girl it will be good for them both to have each other around. Her mom died when she was 3 and she was taken in by her aunt Lea and Lea's husband Derrick."

"Oh. Jackson said she saved his life."

"Yeah, he was just learning how to swim, and he was showing off by trying to go into the deep end... but he wasn't strong enough and started to sink... I was on my cell and had my back turned for a moment and then I heard him screaming... Annie was brave and swam over and he latched on to her and she swam him to the side of the pool and hoisted him out... they've been virtually inseparable ever since."

"Wow..."

* * *

"Hey, Maybe Abby can help you find your dad... she's the lab tech at NCIS she could run your DNA..."

"That would be so great, do you think she would?"

"I know she would at least do her very best to help you, I can't promise anything..."

"You're my best friend... that's enough for me..."

Her phone rang.

_**ANNIE WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALMOST 10:00 ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!**_

"Auntie I'm on my way home... Jackson is in the hospital, I needed to make sure he was ok..."_  
_

**_Ok, I was just worried, you didn't come home from school and no one knew where you were...Come home please..._**

Gibbs and Tony came into the room at the end of her conversation... " I swear to God she doesn't care at all..."

"If she didn't care, she wouldn't have called..."

"You must be ...I've heard so much about you..." she extended her hand.

"Only good things I hope..." Gibbs shook her hand with a smile. He cocked his head for a moment, he could almost swear he had seen her eyes before...

"Hey Tony could you do me a favour and take Annie home..."

"I want to stay..." she pouted.

"You have to go home... you have a Chem quiz tomorrow remember..."

"But..."

"I'm fine..."

* * *

(Tony's Car)

"Why couldn't she just let me stay at the hospital... It's not like she's my mom or anything..."

"She cares..."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?" ... "I'm sorry..."

"My mom died when I was nine... dad wasn't around my when I was growing up..."

"at least you have a dad... I have know clue who mine is... take a left at the lights."

" I'm sorry to hear that... Gibbs has been like a dad to me for so long and that means Jackson is family, you're his friend..." He handed her his card..."If you need to talk, I'm never unreachable...

"Thanks... It's the white house at the end of the street..."

Tony stopped and watched her get out. Noticing her Aunt and Uncle run out the door to meet her. She Had forgotten her backpack in his car.

"Hey you might need this for school tomorrow kid.." She took her backpack and went into the house "Thanks Tony"

"Well Well if it isn't the infamous Tony DiNozzo..."

Tony was flabbergasted..."LEA MCCAULEY..." Then he was saddened. He was onced involved with her sister Angelique.

"I haven't seen you in so long...It's Lacey Now...been married for awhile now this is my husband Derrick.. He's a Navy man..."

"You always did have an eye for men in uniform."

"It's a damn small world Tony..."

"How did she die Lea... Why did she leave..."

"Tony...she was murdered... her case is still open..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"I know you loved her... she just she was messed up..."

"I've gotta go but like I told Annie.. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks...

* * *

When Tony got back to the hospital another agent had taken his place infront of Jackson's room he told Ziva and him to get some rest.

Tony couldn't sleep...

"What is wrong Tony..."

"Jackson's friend... Annie, I knew her mom. We were friends.."

"Did you love her..."

"Once.. One day i was gonna propose and the next she up and left...I just can't believe she was murdered...why would someone do that, she was the kindest and most loving to everyone she met..."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"There's something about Annie though.. when I... never mind..."

"You feel connected... like it is your duty to protect her, I understand.."

"you always know what to say... I love you Z..."

* * *

A/N I feel like this is becoming a regular thing... but I am sorry for the delay I will update when I can and It will be my vary best effort! LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY READING.


	18. The Hunt Continues

The Hunt Continues

* * *

When Tony and Annie left Jackson's room Gibbs took the chair next to his son's bed.

"How ya feeling kid?"

"alright...Dad, can I tell you something." He wanted to tell his father about his time with Shannon when he was in-between life and death.

"What is it son"

"Do you believe in Heaven...God?"

"Of course, I've had my struggles with it but, I know God exists, he brought my babies back to me safe." Gibbs wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't know what I would have done if... What's this about?"

"When I was in surgery I saw her... she... I don't know, you'll probably think I'm crazy.."

"I've probably heard crazier...tell me, who did you see."

Jackson swallowed hard. "Shannon..."

"What?" Gibbs was shocked.

"Kelly's Mom. Your first wife."

"You... saw her..."

"Yeah, we talked. she said she was my guardian angel and that I was a lot like you. She's been watching me, She says Hi by the way."

He did not know what to say. Gibbs had called upon her to put in a good word to God for Jackson but he wasn't surprised, Shannon always had a heart for children and always went out of her way to help people. "What else did you talk about?"

"She said, I have a 'very important purpose, that I will figure out for myself' then she told me I should never keep a girl waiting...then when I woke up... Annie was standing over me..." he smiled.

"Oooo, looks like you're smitten my son?" Gibbs smiled down at his boy... who's actions had earned him the right to be called a man.

"She saved my life once. She needs my help finding her father. I hope she gets the same chance I did, and that her father is noble like you are. After everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"I have faith that she will be..."_ Thank you Shannon for watching over him. _He thought to himself. Gibbs kissed his son on the forehead before going to check on his wife Kelly.

* * *

Gibbs was outside Kelly's room.

"Jason" he whispered as he opened the door. Kelly was asleep.

"Hey." he whispered back.

"Hows she doing?"

"Better. she's woken up a few times. We had Shay in here for a while. She's back in the nursery."

"I'm in the room you know..." Kelly chimed in as she laughed a little on the inside.

"Kelly, baby girl..." Gibbs was overcome with emotion again.

"Dad, don't cry, I'm ok."

"You and your brother were almost killed... I... I am so happy you're ok. And that granddaughter of mine is so darn beautiful just like her mother."

"She has mom's red hair..."

"Yes she does baby... Alannah has red hair too... Jackson was right."

"He has gut just like you dad. He saved us both, he was so brave. We would be dead right now if not for him, Hows Jenny?"

"She was a wreak earlier when you two were missing but she is doing better now that she knows you're both safe."

"Al-right what's the game plan. Is there any intel, on Markus."

"No...but right now you need to focus on getting well."

* * *

...

(3 Weeks later)

Jackson was better than ever. He started going to school on the Navy base and so did Annie. After school got out they made there way over the Naval Yard to NCIS headquarters.

"Hey Abby this is Antoinette, my friend."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you..."

"Likewise Ms. Scuito" she extended her Hand.

"Please, we hug in this family." she pulled the youngsters into a tight hug.

"Careful...sti..ll recovering from a gunshot wound."

"Oh yeah sorry Jackie boy, so what can I help you with guys?"

"I was wondering if you could run my DNA through the system to find my father."

"She never knew her real father."

"Well I'm not really allowed to use our equipment for personal reasons but I can make an exception just this once but it will be a few days before give you any results... this will only work if his DNA is in the system though."

"I understand."

...

"Hey dad? Can Annie come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, We're having a BBQ at the house and everyone's coming over."

"Sweet!"

"Should I bring something Mr. Gibbs, Shepard we could go to the store grab some stuff."

"If you want to get a desert that would be fine."

"How are we going to the store?"

Annie slowly pulled her car keys out of her pocket and dangled them in Jackson's face. "My Uncle bought me a car for my birthday remember?"

"Oh yeah... I can't wait to get my car when I turn 16, 7months away..."

Markus' picture showed up on the plasma because the team were in the middle of discussing a game plan as to how find and catch him. Annie froze... "Oh my God..."

"What?" asked Jackson.

She started to tear up..."That's him..."

"Who?"

"He killed my mother..."

Tony cringed as her eyes welled up. _Now I really have to find this guy. That girl deserves closure. _"We'll find him, and he'll pay... For everything he's ever done" He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep... but thanks.." She smiled through her tears. She looked back at him knowing he was going he was going to do everything he could help.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Once you're a part of this family

Jackson and Annie were cruising down the road in her Jet-black 1967 Lincoln Continental. She was steaming in all of her anger.

"This is crazy Jackson. I can't believe that creep has been getting away with crime after crime for years. What is his deal with your sister by the way?"

"When she was a kid she was held captive by the Mexican Drug Cartel she ended up getting rescued and adopted by Markus and his wife. He sold her out a while back to one of her old targets."

"Oh my gosh what a jerk... If I get my hands on him..."

"Hey I know that your pissed off but calm down... I don't want to show up dead to the barbecue..."

"Ok... you calm down... So everyone seems really nice, They have been really great to me as well."

"Yeah, they are a very welcoming family, and once your in this family you're never out of it... My dad is kind of like the Godfather... except he's not a mob boss..."

"I love those movies..." She grinned as she pulled into the store parking lot.

"You'd get along with Tony then, he's the movie buff of the group, quotes them like it's his job or something..."

"yeah... It's weird that he knew my mom... he seemed pretty sincere about catching Markus, probably shouldn't have snapped at him though.."

"He knows you were just upset, he's over it by now...What are we grabbing when where in there?" He smiled trying to get her mind off of her anger.

"I'm gonna make my cinnamon, sugar apple dippers, so I need green apples, butter and a bag of sugar... small thing of cinnamon... and Jones soda.."

"you speak my language..."

"I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication.."

"Ok C3PO..." Jackson chuckled.

The pair went into the store and got their items quickly and got back into the car.

"This is a pretty sweet car but, mine will be cooler than yours..."

"Um...no... this is a 1967 Lincoln Continental... shush... there's no argument..." She turned on the radio to drown him out.

_'__a long long time ago... I can still remember how that music used to make me smile'__ "_

OH MY GOSH THIS SONG IS AWESOME!"

For the remainder of the song Annie and Jackson sang along to the awesome tune not saying a word to each other. Each rolled down there window so as they drove the people on the sidewalks would be able to hear. The song was nearly over by the time they reached Jackson's house.

The adults heard them pull into the driveway and decided to meet them out front.

* * *

"Nice wheels Annie..." Ziva and Tony where hand in hand.

"Thanks Tony, Gibbs I need to prepare my desert so would you show me where the kitchen is...Actually all I need is the open flame and a pan. Jackson can you grab one for me and meet me outback." she was eager to cook on a grill.

"you can put your drinks in the cooler outback..." Jenny came with Alannah in her arms.

"Thanks Jenny... oh my goodness she is getting so big... look at her!"

"You can hold her when you're done."

"Where's Kelly?" asked Jackson.

"She had to go grab some stuff from her house and she Jason and Jet will be over soon."

* * *

"So Annie, you grew up in Israel" Asked Abby.

"Yes Mam. My Uncle was stationed there for several years and two years ago he worked Ziva's dad"

"Oh, that's interesting." said Tony.

"He's a real hard ass At times...excuse my French" said Annie after holding her hand over her mouth embarrassed that she just disrespected Ziva's dad right in front of her. "I don't know what just came over me..I respect him but I've heard some stories that made me question his character."

"I did not feel disrespected...I am sure most of the people here agree with you."

"Gosh I sure miss Israel though..."

"We are going in a few weeks to visit some friends and family. It is during a school break so maybe your aunt and uncle would let you come with us." said Ziva.

"Dude I wanna come too... mom and dad can I go?"

"I'm sure we could arrange something"

"Really, that would be awesome?" exclaimed Annie.

"Yeah just ask and let us know, we'll pay for the plane ticket."

Kelly and Jason came along with Jet and baby Shannon.

"Hey Kells... how's my grand baby doing today?" asked Jethro with a huge smile.

"All is well, she was a bit fussy the passed few nights but she's doing better. and how is my baby sister doing" saying the latter in baby talk as she grabbed her sister from Jenny.

"She's doing just fine today... Hello Jet how you are getting so big, how do you like being a big brother."

"I like it a lot Gram-ma Jenny but... she cries to much..." he said with a pout.

"Well I remember you crying a lot when you were her age to sweetie... all babies do." smiled Jenny.

"I did not..." frowned Jet. "Hey who's that pretty girl uncle Jackson."

"HI, I'm Antoinette, but you can call me Annie"

"Are you my Auntie?"

They all smirked at each other and laughed.

"You can call me that."

The food was ready and just before everyone started to eat Annie spoke up. "Would it be OK if I said a blessing"

The group all nodded and took each-other's hands and Annie began praying in Hebrew_ "Lord we thank you so much for bringing us all here together, thank you for these babies and this family for protecting each one of them. Please bless this food to our bodies Lord in Jesus' name Amen" _

Only Ziva and Jackson understood what she was saying however they all felt spirit in here prayer.

"That was beautiful Annie, this is an incredible family and we are happy to welcome you to it." Smiled Ziva.

"Hey Annie, thank you for Saving Jackson when you guys where kids..." Said Gibbs.

"I'm glad I did he's my best friend in the whole world and... he's helped me..."

"He's a great kid, we love him..." smiled Abby.

"And thank you Jackson for saving Kelly and our baby girl... I can't ever repay you for that.." Jason grabbed Kelly's hand.

"We definitely need to count our blessings more often." said Jenny.

Annie pulled out her rosary from her backpack ( she never went anywhere without it) and put it around her neck.

"That is really beautiful Annie, where did you get it?" Said Abby.

"It was my mom's..."

Tony noticed it as well. "I gave that to her when her mom died. It belonged to my mom, she was devout and so was your mom so I thought she could use it more than me." Tony smiled with a tear in his eye. Remembering the moment.

"Oh, my gosh here..." Annie started to take it off and hand to Tony.

"No.. no...keep it." That was not what he was trying to do when he brought it up.

"But your mom..."

"I have other things from my mom, I have her piano in my living room. It's OK It belongs to you now." He smiled.

Annie had tears in her eyes as well. Tony felt bad about it he didn't want to see those eyes gleaming with tears anymore. He couldn't handle it. Emeralds deserve to shine not shatter. He felt the urge to get up and hug her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you kid... I meant what I said earlier we're gonna get justice for her."

"I was there..."

Jackson placed a hand on her back he was still sitting down. "I was there when he.. killed her...I was 3 but I remember..." she could feel herself losing control. "I'm sorry...I've gotta go. Thanks for letting me come along Gibbs." Jackson stood up and walked her out.

Kelly understood Annie the most of all of them, she too saw her mother die in front of her as well. That was the worst thing in her history. She made a silent vow get Markus, not only for herself and her demons, but to bring Annie some peace.

Annie got home late. She noticed the light in her Aunt and Uncle's bedroom was still on so she decided to let them know she was home but stopped when she heard they were having a serious conversation. Being a curious teenager she stood by the door to listen.

"_Baby, she's been asking even begging to know who her father is, I know it's hard but she needs to know.."_

"_How?"_

_**Why on earth would it be hard auntie! What the hell aren't you telling me. **She thought to herself._

"_sit her down and tell her the truth..."_

"_She'll never get over this.. how do I tell her hey Annie your mom was raped and that's probably who your father is."_

_Annie felt like her world was being sucked into a black hole. Did she just hear that right...Rape? This can't be happening. She bolted, making a lot of noise in the process._

"Annie? OH MY GOD..." she came out of the room and tried to embrace her niece.

"No. get away from me... I can't...I can't be here right now. I'm leaving."

"Annie please let's talk about this come back sweet heart..."

She drove around aimlessly for about an hour before pulling over and grabbing Tony's calling card out of her pocket.

"_DiNozzo" Tony looked at the clock it was passed midnight. Thinking he was getting called for a case he nudged Ziva to wake her up._

"_Tony... I know it's late but I can't go home right now and I would have gone to Jackson's house but they have a baby to take care of... could I crash at your guys' place._

"_Annie... slow down...yeah sure where are you now? Are you alright to drive, you sound like you've been crying what happened?"_

"_I tell try to tell you when I get there..." _She was sobbing at this point. Hearing what her aunt said hit her like a ton of bricks and right now Tony was the only person in the world she could talk to.

"What's the matter with Antoinette?"

"I don't... she... She was really upset about something. She needs a place to stay tonight."

Ziva got out of bed pulled her hair into a pony tail. "I'll put on some coffee..I hope she's ok."

(Annie was frantically pounding on the door.)

Tony opened the door. The sight before him broke his heart. She was sobbing in his doorway makeup running down her face. She looked hollow, he felt an ache in his chest for this girl.

"What happened? Here sit down... Ziva's making coffee, would it be easier to talk to her?"

"I don't... I... I don't deserve to be alive.." she cried.

"What? What would make you think such and untrue thing"

"My mom... left you because of me..."

"I don't...understand."

"I heard my uncle and talking, he told her I deserved to know and that she had to tell me the truth..."

"how could she have left me because of you..."

"Well not because of me but because of what happened...to her, that's why I'm alive... She was raped."

Ziva came from the kitchen and put her arm around Annie, talking to her in Hebrew.

"_Lift your head up sweet girl. I don't think your mom would be happy to see you like this."_

"_I am the product of the worst thing that could happen to someone, I don't...I feel ugly and worthless.."_

"_No, don't do this to yourself I know it's hard but, you can get through this..."_

"Hey Annie... I'm going to call your Aunt and tell them that you're here. You can stay here tonight, but you should talk to them about this."

She wiped her eyes with the tissue Tony handed her. "Thank you.. for letting me come here..."

Tony couldn't wrap his head around what Annie had just told him. The fact that someone he once cared very much about had experienced the one of the worst kinds of pain killed him inside but he took solace in the fact that she would live on through Annie. He was going to be there for her just like Gibbs has been there for him through the years.

A/N More to come please tell me what your think?


	20. Comfort and Chaos

Annie was numb.

She drifted in and out of mental consciousness.

_I'm the product of rape, yet, I am alive. My mother could have...but she..chose. Me. how? why? How could she choose me instead of the love of her life? How could she love the product of something so very ugly. I don't understand._

"Annie." Tony tried to get her attention.

_I don't deserve to be alive. Mommy how could you let me live. I was your torture. You should have... Mommy why aren't you here. I wan't to yell at you for loving me. How could you love me...How can I love myself?_

"Antoinette...you still with us kid?"

She snapped out of it. Her eyes welled up again. "I don't know how even wrap my head around this. Since I was little I dreamed of finding my dad and him loving me and now the dream is over and I'm here with nothing."

"You still have your aunt and uncle. You have us. Jackson."

"Jackson...He's my best friend but he'll never look at me the same after he hears this."

"He'll still love you."

"Not the way I want him to..."

"How do you know that?"

"I guess I don't... Is auntie mad at you for letting me stay here?"

"No,she was grateful that you were safe and they said you could come with us to Israel."

"Maybe you can get some sort of closure from your visit Annie" said Ziva.

"Maybe..."

"Don't lose faith." Anthony told her.

"And what do you know about faith anyway...how could God allow a woman to be impregnated by her RAPIST?" she shouted.

"Your mother was told when she was 16 that it would be very hard for her to get pregnant. She wanted to be a mother from the time she was really young. It killed her. Maybe she saw you as the blessing you were to her and not a burden. Please know that... If I knew she was pregnant I would have been your dad regardless."

"you're just saying that.."

"No, I'm not. One day maybe you'll really believe that you have a purpose and that you deserve to be loved just like everyone else. Don't let this destroy you Annie.. but until then we are here for you. I really mean that."

He reached out for a hug. She leaned her head into his shoulder and cried. Ziva watched as this all happened and she was very proud of the man her fiancée had become. _He'll definitely be a good father someday. _She smiled as she thought to herself.

* * *

"Alright you have your plane ticket and your passport and everything you need..."

"Yup... I have everything..." Annie wished her aunt would stop mauling her with hugs and kisses. She was going to Israel for a week, not to the moon for eternity. "Auntie... come on.. stop.."

"now Jackson I packed you some extra underwear and socks.." smiled Jenny.

"Mom..." his face turned red.

"Be good son..." Gibbs ruffled his hair which was growing so long he could flip his bangs.

"Annie, we have to get to Terminal B, we should go now..." Smiled Jackson.

"Oh.. hold on a sec let me take a picture of all of you before you leave.. for your scrap book Annie."

Tony, Ziva, Jackson and Annie all smiled as Uncle Derrick took the photo with his cell phone.

"Dude in a few hours we'll be back in the mother land! I am so excited." Smiled Annie

Annie and Jackson started heading to the Terminal.

"It's nice to see her smile Tony, thank you for this, both of you..."

The couple just nodded.

"We love you sweetie... be safe"

* * *

(Abby's Lab)

After dropping off Jackson at the airport. Gibbs headed back to NCIS.

"Hey Abbs whacha working on.." said Gibbs

"Oh, you know... just waiting on some lab results..."  
"We don't have a case... Abby..."

"I know... but I promised Annie I would try to find her dad.." she screeched like a little girl.( Abby did not know what had just transpired if she had she probably would have never ran Annie's DNA in the system.)

"oh... Did my son sucker you into this..." He smirked

"Gibbs, are you mad at me."

"How could I be mad at one of my kids..."

"Well good cuz I am not sorry."

An alarm went off on Abby's computer signaling that there was a match. When she clicked on the file a picture popped up on the screen. Both were flabbergasted.

When they both began to breath again and Abby's jaw came off of the floor, she still couldn't believe what was on her screen, but the new system was never wrong.

"Abby... When does there plane touch down..."

"It's about an 11 hour flight..."

"DiNozzo's got some explaining to do."

* * *

The flight landed smoothly. No turbulence. Well A lot was going to change... Things were about to get crazy again.  
A car picked them up at the Airport and brought them to Mossad headquarters.

"ZIVA!"

"ABBA it's nice to see you after all this time."

"Shalom Annie. How are your Aunt and Uncle. In good Health I hope"

"They are great what about you?"

"I cannot complain"

The next day in the afternoon. Jackson received a call on his satellite phone. His dad had packed it for him. "Abby? Abby slow down what...no don't call her. Wait what did you find?"

_Her father... her father is.. Tony.!_

_"What that doesn't... are you sure?" He didn't know what to say or even what he was going to tell Annie... how would they both react?_

Now there was some turmoil building in Mossad and in the Israeli Government. Had Eli David known that some of his associates were planning a _coup d'etat _against him he wouldn't have allowed Ziva and Tony to come see him.

Jackson hung up the phone and down the hall to the Conferance hall where Annie, Tony Ziva and Eli were eating lunch.

"Annie I have tell..." (BOOM!) There was an explosion on the other side of the headquarters.

They all crouched under the table... "What the hell was that?" Whispered Annie...

Annie and Jackson would soon prove to be the hero's in this craziness.

A/N Ok tell me what you think! Happy reading:) PLEASE REVIEW, I CAN'T CONTINUE IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Do you think I took to long revealing Tony and Annie's blood ties. How should They find out that they are father and daughter?


End file.
